Hate You
by dhiya chan
Summary: \Hey brengsek!" Suara bariton khas dari arah belakang berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan sisa-sisa siswa Kumo High School yang masih memukuli tubuh Naruto. Pemuda perawakan tampan dengan tubuh tinggi semampai menatap bengis segerombolan siswa dihadapannya. "Kumo High School, hobi main keroyokan? Kheh! Rendah sekali cara berkelahi kalian!"/ Ch 4 update! RnR minna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : ****Hate You****_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance****, ****Conflik****, FriendShip**

**Pair : ****Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Warning :**** Shounen Ai, Ga Normal, Ngaco Bin Ngaur, Typo ingin selalu hadir.  
Bagi yang Ga suka, silahkan menyingkir sebelum beradu debat dengan Saya!**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

..(^_^)d..

Summary : _**Orang-orang sering bilang lebih baik urusi saja urusanmu dari pada mengurusi orang lain. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto, disaat melihat sang pujuaan hati ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seseorang pemuda. Malapetaka pun datang kepada Naruto mengetahui pemuda itu adalah...**_

.

_**Hate You! **_(Beginning Of Destruction)

..

…

.

Disebuh gedung Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Konoha (Jepang).

"Naruto!" panggil seorang pemuda dengan tato segita bewarna merah dikedua pipi memacukan langkah kaki mengejar sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang akan tenggelam diantara koloni siswa luar gedung sekolah.

Yang dipanggilpun memutar tubuh beberapa derajat kearah kiri ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara yang bisa dikatogorikan tidak asing dikedua telinganya. Sang pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan layaknya mie instan terengah-engah begitu si target tepat ada dihadapannya. Bukannya berniat mengeluarkan sepatah kata menanyakan ada apa gerangan sang teman mengeluarkan suara super duper cempreng memanggil-manggil namanya ditengah kemantapan hati ingin merileks kan otak sehabis ujian nasional dengan segera bercumbu pada kasur empuk dirumah sambil membayangkan betapa nikmat memeras susu sapi untuk dijual agar bisa mendapatkan sedikit _money._ Oke! Jika para Readres terhormat sekalian dimana pun anda berada berpikiran si bocah pirang ini seorang perternak sapi. Jawabannya adalah _bukan_! Sekali lagi _bukan_! Tapi kenapa bisa kegiatan paling termesum didunia (Memeras susu Sapi, pelecehan pada binatang./ Bagaimana bisa?/ Oke! Abaikan untuk yang satu ini) ditampilkan oleh si author? Hey! Apakah kalian pernah mendengar permainan 'Panen-Tiap-bulan' yang kerja nya menanam, memanen, berternak, berjual, mengurus para binatang-binatang yang didalam dunia kita sendiri bisa mengeluarkan suara embek, embo', bahkan kukuriuk atau sejenis, sebangsa, dan setanah air dari kumpulan-kumpulan itu. Baiklah! _Back to topic_. Intinya bocah ini sama sekali tidak peduli dengan upaya sang sahabat yang sepertinya ingin memberikan kabar istimewa, dan bahkan~! Kabarnya pun mengalahkan popularitas presiden kulit belang-belang pertama di Amerika sana.

"Hey! Rubah jelek! Tunggu dulu" si teman berusaha keras memanggil bocah tak tau diri sedang meninggalkan dirinya berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Apa sih Kiba! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Kaa-san mungkin sudah menunggu ku dirumah sana" dan sepertinya jawaban si rambut pirang tidak disambut baik oleh si teman karna dia tau, teman bodohnya ini sedang berbohong. "Ada berita menggemparkan! Kau pasti akan tertarik mendengarnya."

Si pirang hanya mendengus kesal. Apa-apa'an sih temannya ini! Kenapa percaya diri sekali berita yang katanya menggemparkan itu (Dari raut wajah Kiba terlihat jelas), bisa menarik perhatiannya. "Aku tidak akan tertarik! Sudah sana, pulang. Jangan menggangguku!" Naruto hanya menggerakkan tangan kanan dengan gerakan mengusir bebek , berharap laki-laki pencinta bintang dengan lidah menjulur dan liur menetes-netes itu pergi dari hidupnya (Kejam amat si Naruto).

"Kau yakin tak tertarik? Hahh~, padahal aku ingin sekali memberitahukanmu. Atau setidak nya membantu mu dari perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan pada gadis berambut permen karet itu. Kalau kau tidak tertarik, ya~ sudah."

Naruto mengeratkan gigi graham bagian belakang mendapati sang penganggu melenggang pergi dengan santai tanpa dosa sama sekali. Kenapa harus berdosa pula? Toh hanya menyampaikan berita saja. Dan tentu saja bagi Naruto, itu sebuah dosa teramat besar karna sahabatnya itu telah berani-berani mengganggu perjalanan menentramkan untuk sampai rumah, mengusik dengan kata-kata yang merobohkan iman untuk pulang, dan seenaknya saja ingin pergi sebelum menuntaskan berita menggemparkan (Kata Kiba) itu. Cukup sudah kesabaran Naruto menghadapi sikap jelek temannya yang bisa membuat seluruh darah naik keubun-ubun. "Berita apa?"

"Katanya tadi tidak tertarik~"

"Oh ayolah Kiba, berhentilah menggodaku dengan pertanyaan menggelikan itu. Cepat katakan berita apa, sebelum aku mengobrak-abrik surga duniawi mu. Oh, apa kau lebih suka aku memasukan racun di makanan wajib _anak-anak _berbulu mu itu? hah?"

"Ck! Tidak ada hubungannya mereka dengan berita ini. Dan ku ingatkan padamu, jangan coba-coba melakukannya bila kau benar-benar ingin ku laporkan pada badan perlindungan para hewan biar kau dipenjara. Percobaan pembunuhan binatang tak berdosa itu lebih berat dari sekedar menjadi pejabat bertubuh bola melakukan korupsi disana-sini."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, "Berhentilah mengoceh seperti perempuan, dan jelaskan secara langsung, terperinci, dan lengkap berita apa yang kau ingin laporkan padaku tadi. Ada ada dengan Sakura?"

Baik! Naruto telah bosan dengan permainan tebak-tebakan dari Kiba dengan kata kunci _'Aku tahu tentang apa yang tidak kau tahu'_. Ya, sahabat nya ini memang benar- benar bisa membuat Naruto mendadak _migrain_ hanya dengan mengucapkan satu suku kata, 'Sakura'. Gadis berambut soft pink, dengan mata hijau _emerland _adalah sang pencuri hati pemuda bermata _sapphier _cerah itu. Memang segela rayuan, kata-kata termutira didunia, boneka-boneka chibi berbulu selembut sutra, bunga, pernak–pernik telah ikut andil dalam rencana PDKT ala Naruto. Namun apa yang Naruto dapatkan? Jangankan balasan cinta, kata terima kasih pun jangan harap bisa keluar dari gadis itu. Ck! Mungkin sebaiknya bagi yang telah mendapat penolakan mentah-mentah seperti ini, akan berfikir seribu kali untuk mengenang nama gadis itu. Tapi Naruto? Mungkin system yang dianut bocah itu adalah 'Maju Tak Gentar', hingga walaupun sudah di tolak, bahkan di umpat permisa. Di UMPAT! Tetap membuat pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu tak goyah. Ampunn dah!

Kiba tersenyum simpul, akhirnya kata-kata yang ia nantikan bisa dikeluarkan juga. "Tapi, ku harap kau tidak masuk rumah sakit hanya karna percobaan bunuh diri, Naruto. Ingat! Jika kau sudah mendengar ini, tarik nafas yang dalam, lalu keluarkan secara perlahan. Mengerti?!" Kiba menatap pemuda itu tajam. Menekankan setiap baris kata bahwa kalimat yang akan ia keluarkan bisa membuat jantung sang sahabat turun dari tempat yang seharusnya berada. "Ck! Cepatlah. Jangan bertela-tele seperti ini!"

Satu tarikan nafas panjang dari hidung mancung Kiba, mulai mengawali pokok pembicaran. "Ku dengar di sebuah café taman kota, Sakura akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda yang ia sukai! Dan lebih gawatnya, pemuda itu lebih tampan dari mu sobat. Jadi ku harap kau jangan berkecil hati karna Sakura telah memiliki pacar dan yang jelas, orang itu bukan dirimu" Kiba menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto yang sudah terbelalak kaget. Oke! Sudah pasti semua orang telah memperkirakan bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini.

\(´▽`)/

.

.

"Apakah kau serius? Kalau kau ingin terbunuh di tangan gadis karate itu, kumohon jangan ajak aku karna aku masih sayang pada nyawaku, Naruto." Kiba bersama Naruto yang mengendap-ngendap di sebuah bonsai ditaman kota, menarik lengan pemuda didepannya yang ia yakini pikiran si pirang melang-lang buana mencari cara menyelamatkan stastus si gadis impian sehingga curhatan hati Kiba pun tak digubris Naruto. "Hey! Dengarkan aku, _stupid_! Sakura akan sangat murka jika ia tau kau telah menggangu momen bersejarah dimana gadis itu bermandikan taburan bunga cinta telah berhasil mendapatkan sang pujaan hati yang ia idam-idamkan selama tiga tahun hancur hanya karna kehadiran mu! Kau akan masuk liang lahat my friend!"

Naruto yang mendengar kata tiga tahun reflek menoleh kearah Kiba. "Tiga tahun?"

"Syukurlah kau masih ingat dengan ku Naruto! Kupikir otak sempit mu itu tak lagi mengingat ku karna hanya ada Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura!" Kiba bersembur-ria, berhasil perhatian Naruto kembali terarah padanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan tiga tahun? Jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan kenyataan dimana Sakura menyukai orang lain saat ia mendaftarkan dirinya pertama kali di sekolah kita, dan kau diam saja saat aku bilang padamu bahwa aku menyukai gadis itu?! Heh~! Bagus! Kau teman yang pengertian ternyata" ucap Naruto sarkatis.

"Hah~~, aku tidak menyembunyikan darimu, aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya untuk berhenti menyukai gadis itu kan?"

"Oh yeah. Menyuruhku berhenti. Ku garis bawahi, _**menyuruhku berhenti**_. Tapi itu tidak termaksud dalam kumpulan kata, kau memberitahukanku kebenaran Sakura menyukai orang lain selama tiga tahun! Selamat kawan! Kau berhasil membuat perasaanku bertambah buruk sekarang sehingga benar-benar menginginkan kematian." Naruto mengerling sinis pada Kiba. Kiba hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu disini? Kau sudah tahu Sakura tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. Jadi untuk apa lagi kita bermain kucing-kucingan disini, lebih baik kita pergi saja Naruto" ajak Kiba menarik Naruto yang sepertinya sangat amat menikmati tempat persembunyian dadakan ini.

"_Wait a minute_, Kiba. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa laki-laki yang disukai Sakura. Dan bila benar, laki-laki yang sangat disukai Sakura, lebih tampan dariku. Aku akan akan tangan, dari detik ini hingga ajal pun menjemput aku akan melupakan gadis Haruno itu."

"Terserah kau saja, Naru-"

"Diam lah Kiba!, Mereka sudah datang" Naruto menutup mulut Kiba dengan tangan kanan, begitu pandangan mata sapphier-nya menangkap sosok gadis berambut pink muda plus seragam SMP seperti yang ia kenakan, dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven seperti pantat bebek, berwajah errr… ia memang tampan dan e'hem sedikit angkuh dari wajahnya yang datar itu. Style nya pun oke, terlihat dari t-shirt ketat putih berbalut jaket hitam dengan topi dibelakang punggungnya. Jaket tersebut sengaja tidak ia kancing hingga orang-orang bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk dadanya yang bidang dan sixpact tentunya bukan kerempeng seperti Naruto. Sepatu skets hitam pun tampak senada dengan penampilanya. Menambah kesan woww~ gitu. Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat pemuda yang disebut-sebut Kiba, orang yang sangat disukai Sakura. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. _Of course_, Naruto. Sangat berbanding terbalik malah.

Melihat gerakan bibir Sakura seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu, Naruto pun mencodongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan si target plus telinga super tajam ia tegakkan ingin mendengar lebih jelas.

"Hem~ Uchiha-san. Ehh.. (Sakura menggaruk pipinya canggung) Ma-Maaf menggang-u waktumu, ta-tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan sejak dulu pada Uchiha-san" Iww~, Naruto benar-benar ingin sekali membutakan mata-nya didetik itu juga saat melihat wajah putih Sakura berhiaskan semburat merah. Apa-apa'an sikap Sakura itu?! Kenapa giliran Naruto mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Sakura malah diterjang habis-habisan, sekarang kenapa malah bersikap malu-malu tapi mau begini didepan pemuda itu?! Uhhh! Menyebalkan! Ini tidak adil bagi Naruto! Tanpa sadar, buku-buku jari Naruto yang sedang menutup mulut Kiba memutih seketika. Kontan saja korban yang disekap oleh Naruto meronta, menyentil telinga Naruto meminta agar tangan tak beretika itu berhenti berteger seperti burung perkutut di mulutnya. "Sakit tahu! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bisik Naruto mengelus-ngelus telinga yang disentil Kiba.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya padamu, kau benar-benar ingin mempertemukan ku dengan malaikat maut ya?! Tega sekali hanya karna Sakura kau mau membunuh teman sepermainanmu yang telah ada disampingmu bahkan sebelum kau berhasil memegang botol susu secara tegak tanpa bantuan kakakmu. Kau ini benar-benar telah buta hanya karna Sakura!" Kiba mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, mengeluarkan jurus super ngambeknya pada sang sahabat. Naruto hanya mengkerucutkan bibirnya, masih setia dengan pose membelai-belai telinga. Ingin sekali Naruto memukul kepala mi itu dengan tongkat golf kepunyaan ayahnya, tapi harus ia urungkan niat itu mengingat benda itu tidak hadir menemaninya, dan hey _kids_! Kau ingin uang sakumu berkurang selama 1 bulan bila tongkat sehidup semati ayahmu bengkok berciuman dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan itu? No-no-no~. Sibuk berkutat dengan kelakuan sahabat _Dog Boy_-nya, telinga sensitif Naruto menegak mendengar kata yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras, ah~! Seharusnya ia dengar saja apa yang Kiba katakan padanya tadi. Daripada harus _stand by _disini seperti orang kelebihan kerjaan ingin mengetahui siapa gerangan pemuda 'beruntung' mendapatkan Sakura, dan apa yang akan dia dapatkan dari hasil mengendap-ngedap seperti ini? Cinta Sakura? _Come boys_, bukan cinta yang kau dapatkan, malah sakit hati _man_!

"A-Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali mengungkap kan hal ini pada mu sejak pertama kali melihatmu ditaman ini 3 Tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku-"

"Langsung saja. Aku sibuk" ucap pemuda itu dingin. Memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celana jeansnya.

"Heh! Apa-apa'an sikap pemuda itu! Seharusnya dia senang disukai gadis manis seperti Sakura. Kenapa sok-sok bersikap acuh begitu! Menggelikan" Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba dengan telunjuk mengarah ke pemuda berkulit putih itu. "Yang bilang Sakura manis cuma kau seorang Naruto. Dan lagi, jangan terlalu berisik. Kau benar-benar ingin dihajar Sakura, ya?"

"Diamlah Kiba! Kau yang terlalu sering bergaul dengan anjing mana bisa membedakan gadis manis atau tidaknya. Dasar! Karna kau, aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan" Kiba hanya mampu bersunggut-ria. 'Bukannya kau yang berisik dari tadi'

"Ah~, ak-aku.." Sakura tampak salah tingkah ditatap pemuda yang ada didepannya dengan intens. Tangan kanan Sakura pun tak henti-hentinya menggenggam dan memainkan ujung rok seragam yang ia kenakan. "A-Aku.. (Glup) A-Aku menyukaimu Uchiha-san! Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!" Teriak Sakura lantang, dengan kepala tertunduk.

Hancur.. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini ketika mendengar pengakuan itu dari bibir Sakura. Naruto merasa dunia-nya seakan runtuh. Posisi tubuhnya yang semula berjongkok, kini terduduk lemas ditanah. Tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merasa tak bertenaga sama sekali, seperti diserap habis oleh kata-kata Sakura. "N-Naruto.." Kiba menyentuh pundak Naruto. Well, Kiba merasa sangat bersalah sekali pada sahabat pirangnya ini. Bersalah karna terlalu cepat mengabarkan berita yang seharusnya ia tahu, itu akan membuat sahabatnya menderita. Yah nasi sudah jadi bubur. Naruto telah tahu, dan dilihat dari keterdiaman bocah itu, ia pasti saat ini sangat shock. "Kau tidak apa-apa teman? H-Hey ayolah. Perempuan masih banyak didunia ini. Tidak hanya Sakura saja. Masih banyak perempuan yang lebih manis, cantik, tidak kasar seperti Sakura, menunggu mu diluar sana. Kau ingat Hinata? Dia itu menyukaimu loh dari dulu. Kau mau nomor handphonenya? Aku puny-"

"Kiba..." Lirih Naruto pelan.

"Eh?!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja. Yaa.. Aku.. Baik-baik saja..." Gumam Naruto sangat pelan di kalimat terakhir. "Sangat baik.." Mata Naruto tampak sendu, melihat tanah yang ia pijaki sekarang. Bohong kalau dia bilang, ia baik-baik saja. Kondisinya saat ini sangat tidak baik, buruk malah. Tapi apa mau dikata? Naruto sudah terlanjur sakit hati, dan sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menangis? Ayolah, Naruto itu laki-laki. Masa hanya karna ini, ia harus menangis. Apa kata dunia?! Ditolak Sakura saja, dan diumpat, ia masih bisa berdiri dengan tegak, malah makin gigih. Masa mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Sakura harus drop begini. _No way_! Naruto harus tetap tegar, semangat! Kalau perlu Naruto langsung mendatangi Sakura, mengucapkan selamat atas pacar barunya. Iya! Itulah yang harus ia lakukan!

"Kiba, ayo kita pul-"

"Tidak."

Suara bariton khas nan dingin berhasil menginterupsi Naruto dan Kiba yang ingin beranjak keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. "Eh?!"

"U-Uchiha sa-n.." Lirih Sakura dengan tangan gemetar, menyusul butiran bening sebening kristral pun jatuh dipipi.

"Perlukah aku mengulang untuk yang kedua kalinya" sosok itu masih tetap menampakkan wajah angkuhnya, aura dingin, dengan pandangan mata setajam elang.

"T-Tapi-.."

Pemuda berambut hitam sekelam malam berjalan perlahan kearah Sakura, berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu. Didekatkannya telinga si gadis dengan bibirnya berjarak 1 setengah senti, "Apa kau tidak pernah bercermin? Pandangilah dirimu, dan lihatlah. Menurutku, kau sangat tidak pantas menjadi miliku"

'GRASAK!'

"Brengsek!" Umpat Naruto berlari dan langsung mencengkram erat baju pemuda pantat bebek.

'Buggh!'

"Kau ini laki-laki atau apa hah?! Tega sekali berbicara seperti itu!"

"Na-Naruto!" Teriak Sakura saat melihat kepalan tangan berkulit tan mendarat mulus di kulit pria yang beberapa menit lalu menolak cintanya.

"H-Hay Sa-Sakura" sapa Kiba sejenak, kemudian beralih kearah laki-laki yang sedang mencengkram baju pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari bocah pirang itu. "N-Naruto sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" paksa Kiba berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan Kiba! Aku ingin buat perhitungan dengan orang tak tahu tata krama ini!" Geram Naruto makin erat mencengkram baju Sasuke. Malah kini kepala pirang itu makin mendekat kearah wajah putih semulus porslein itu, seolah-olah menantang pria yang ada dihadapannya. "Naruto, berhenti! Lepaskan Uchiha-san! Jangan buat keributan disini"

"Tidak akan! Jangan pinta aku berhenti Sakura. Orang ini memang pantas dihajar! Seenaknya saja berbicara begitu kasar dengan seorang wanita!" Naruto menatap nyalang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerling sinis pada bocah yang ada didepanya. Darah yang mengalir disisi bibirnya, ia jilat, dan meludahnya ditanah, "Mulut, mulutku. Apa urusannya denganmu?"

Gigi-gigi Naruto bergemelutuk menahan amarah yang begitu memuncak diujung kepalanya, tangan Naruto yang masih mencengkram erat t-shit Sasuke bergetar hebat. Ingin sekali ia menghajar pemuda yang ada dihadapannya sampai babak belur rata seperti telur dadar!

"Kau-.."

"Naruto! Sudah cukup kumohon hentikan! Aku mohon, hentikan Naruto!" Sakura berlari kearah Naruto, menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang ingin kembali mendarat di wajah Sasuke. "Aku mohon hentikan Naruto. Ini demi aku, aku mohon. Jangan buat keributan disini"

Naruto terpana, sekaligus miris melihat kondisi gadis yang ia sukai. Air mata yang merebak. Sekilas melihat saja, Naruto bisa menebak air mata itu adalah airmata kesakitan karna telah ditolak oleh orang yang ia cintai. Naruto mengerti itu, mengerti bahwa Sakura tidak ingin orang yang ia sukai dilukai oleh orang lain. Naruto mengerti sekali. Karna ia pun sekarang sedang mengalami hal itu. "Jika kau memang ingin menolak Sakura... Setidaknya ucapkan 'Maaf, aku tidak bisa', lalu pergilah tanpa harus melihat kearahnya lagi. Itu lebih baik dari pada harus mengemukakan asumsimu tentang pantas atau tidaknya Sakura untukmu. Sakura sudah cukup sakit akibat penolakkan darimu, jangan buat dia tambah sakit. Hargailah sedikit perasaan seorang wanita, karna mereka sangat rapuh bila tersakiti" Naruto melepaskan genggaman pada t-shit Sasuke. "Kiba ayo kita pulang, ajak Sakura juga"

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu kejadian itu berlalu, tak ada diantara Kiba, Naruto baik Sakura membahas insiden penolakan itu. Semua kembali seperti semula. Naruto bukannya berharap dari kejadian itu, hubungan dirinya dan Sakura bisa sedikit umm.. Paling tidak bisa jadi teman mengobrol -mungkin-. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak terjadi, terlihat dari sikap Sakura yang seperti kemarin-kemarin lalu sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Tak ada sekedar sapa-menyapa menanyakan 'Hay Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu' atau 'Terima kasih Naruto, atas yang kemarin'. Yaa sudahlah, toh Naruto tidak membutuhkan itu. Lagi pula sekarang Naruto mulai mempersiapkan diri menyambut sekolah barunya dan tentunya tingkatnya sekarang bukan lagi bocah yang sering bermain layang-layangan sore hari dilapangan pinggir sungai. Kini sekarang ia sudah memasuki frase tahap 'Kedewasaan'. Hahaha! Bangga sekali Naruto menyandang gelar itu. Tak hanya bangga, tapi ini sebagai pembuktian pada sang Nii-san dan Kaa-san bahwa ia bukan lagi bocah yang harus dikhawatirkan bila pulang terlambat 30 menit saja.

Hari ini, hari dimana Naruto berdiri digerbang sekolah 'Konoha High School', sekolah barunya, berkumpul dengan para calon siswa lain mendengar arahan dari pihak sekolah untuk menjalani Masa Orientasi Siswa selama 3 hari. Walaupun Naruto belum menjadi siswa resmi, tapi kan tidak lama lagi ia akan bergabung juga. Jadi boleh dong Naruto gaya sedikit mengakui diri menjadi bagian dari sekolah paling favorit seantero Konoha ini.

"Oi Naruto! Kau masuk kelompok Blackberry juga?"

"Kiba! Kau juga ya" cengiran khas dengan deretan gigi berkilau menghiasi wajah Naruto ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat, bertato segitiga warna merah dipipi menghampirinya.

"Ck! Dunia sempit sekali, aku kira kau tidak akan diterima disekolah ini melihat keterbatasan yang kau miliki. Ternyata.."

"Apa maksudmu dengan keterbatasan, hah! Kau mengajakku berantem ya?!" Berang Naruto mempersiapkan tangan kirinya memukul pemuda doggy itu.

"Naruto!"

Mendengar ada suara familiar di belakang Naruto dan Kiba, membuat keduanya serentak menoleh. "Sa-Sakura!" Teriak NaruKiba. Mata Sakura membelalak kaget melihat pemuda pirang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Segera ia pacu langkah kakinya menghampiri kedua pemuda dengan rambut berbeda warna itu. Panik, gusar, dan khawatir, sangat kentara diwajah cantik gadis berambut 'bubble gum' tersebut bila dilihat baik-baik oleh Naruto dan Kiba. "Kenapa kau disini? Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Cepat pergi sana" Sakura membalikkan tubuh Naruto, lalu mendorongnya.

"Hey Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto sebenci-bencinya kau dengan dia. Kau ini perempuan, bersikaplah lembut sedikit. Naruto itu telah banyak berbuat baik padamu. Ucapkan lah setidaknya terima kasih padanya. Dan bila kau benar-benar tidak ingin Naruto hadir didepan kedua matamu, tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga Naruto baik-baik agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan gadis tak berperasaan, tak tahu terima kasih seperti kau!" Kiba menunjuk wajah Sakura dengan telunjuk tangan kanan. "Hey Kiba! Jaga sikapmu baik-baik, jangan terlalu kasar begitu dengan Sakura"

"Apa?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar Naruto. Demi Tuhan! Aku ini sedang membela mu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit hati lagi dengan gadis ini. Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan ku seperti ini?! Harusnya kau berterima kasih aku sudah menolongmu. Lagi pula gadis tidak tahu tata krama ini memang pantas diperlakukan kasar. Karna sikapnya juga sangat kasar padamu. Wajarkan aku bersikap seperti ini terhadap dia!" Lagi-lagi telunjuk Kiba mengarah pada Sakura. "Hey Sakura, sebaiknya cepat kau pergi dari hadapan kami. Kau tidak berhak mengusir Naruto, karna sekarang dia bersekolah disini. Mengerti?!"

Mata emerland Sakura membelalak kaget, "A-Apa? Na-Naruto seko-lah disini?" Tak percaya, begitulah nada yang ditangkap Naruto dan Kiba dari bibir Sakura. Membuat alis kedua pemuda itu bertaut, binggung ada apa dengan gadis ini sebenarnya. Apa Sakura telah mendadak gila hanya gara-gara ditolak pria berpantat bebek tak punya sopan santun itu?

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka Naruto bersekolah disini, hah?!" Nada sinis dan tidak suka masih menguar dari balik tubuh Kiba. Sakura menarik nafasnya menggebu, memburu layaknya nenek-nenek terkena serangan penyakit asma. "Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh disini. Kau tidak boleh sekolah disini Naruto! Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat pergi dan mencari sekolah yang lain! Jangan disini Naruto" Sakura makin gencar mendorong-dorong tubuh Naruto agar keluar dari kerumunan manusia-manusia di halaman Konoha High School.

Kiba yang mulai jenggah dengan sikap Sakura yang seenak perutnya memperlakukan Naruto, menarik tangan gadis itu kasar yang masih setia di bahu Naruto. "Kau ini kenapa sih! Memangnya kenapa Naruto tidak boleh sekolah disini? Apa hak mu menyuruh Naruto keluar dari sekolah ini? Sekolah ini punya kakekmu, ayahmu, pamanmu? Tidak kan?! Jadi berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan begini, dan pergilah dari hadapan kami"

"Kiba.." Naruto melotot kearah Kiba. "Apa?! Aku hanya tidak suka kau diperlakukan begini. Kau seperti orang idiot, didepan gadis ini, tahu!"

"Naruto, kumohon Naruto. Pindahlah kesekolah yang lain Naruto. Disini berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu" Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, membuat pipi tan dengan 3 garis halus seperti kumis kucing merona hebat. "Eh? Berbahaya? Kenapa bisa bahaya? Disini bukan sekolah teroris kan? Sampai kau bilang berbahaya begitu" tanya Naruto berhasil menguasi dirinya yang sedang dilanda goncangan detak jantung tak menentu.

"Sekolah ini, Uchiha-san bersekolah disini. Dan ku dengar, dia senpai yang paling ditakuti seluruh murid sekolah. Sungguh Naruto, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu tapi aku tidak mau terjadi hal yang buruk denganmu" Sakura menatap Naruto penuh harap. "Tunggu dulu, Uchiha-san? Emm.. Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu. Tapi dimana ya?" Naruto menekuk tangan kanan di dagu, tanda sedang berpikir.

"Bodoh!" Kiba memukul kepala pirang itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Kesal bukan main mendapati kelemotan sahabatnya itu ditengah situasi yang akan mengancam nyawanya kelak. "Kau benar-benar bodoh Naruto! Aku heran kenapa kau bisa lulus sekolah, sementara IQ-mu ini tidak ubahnya seperti anak kakek-kakek mau uzur. Dasar!"

"Aduh~ ~, sakit bodoh! Kau pikir kepalaku ini apa, hah! Seenaknya saja kau pukul begini. Aku benar-benar bisa gegar otak lama-lama kau pukul seperti ini terus" Naruto mengusap kepalanya berulang kali. Berharap rasa sakit itu segera musnah tak berbekas. "Habis kau ini terlalu bodoh! Masa kau tidak ingat siapa pria bernama Uchiha_Uchiha itu. Dia pria tempo hari yang kau pukul saat di taman cafe kemarin, bodoh!"

"Aah~! Ia pria dengan rambut pantat ayam itu kan? Aku ingat sekar- tunggu dulu! Jadi dia senior kita disekolah ini Sakura?! Begitu" Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat. "Aku tidak begitu khawatir bila ia senpai kita Naruto, tapi yang kutakutkan adalah dia dendam padamu karna kau pukul kemarin. Kudengar juga, dia adalah salah satu siswa pembuat onar disekolah ini, berkali-kali masuk dalam daftar siswa reputasi paling terburuk, akibat perkelahian, tawuran, membolos, bahkan guru-guru disini sudah kewalahan menghadapi sikapnya yang pembangkang, tak mau menurut. Ak-Aku khawatir akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan berhubungan dengan dia, Naruto. Aku tahu ini semua terjadi karna salahku, tapi sekarang masih ada waktu. Kau harus secepatnya pergi dan cari sekolah lain Naruto. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang Sakura. Arggh! Aku tidak mungkin begitu saja keluar dari sekolah ini. Masalahnya, Tou-san ku sangat ingin aku bersekolah disini, dia pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk pindah kesekolah lain. Bagaimana ini" Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirang itu frustasi.

"Bilang saja yang sebenarnya. Paman pasti mau mengerti" saran Kiba, dan hal hasil ia mendapat deathglare terbaik dari Naruto. "Kau gila! Tou-san pasti akan mengamuk, Kiba. Kalau dia tahu aku seperti ini gara-gara berkelahi dengan pria pantat ayam itu. Aku belum siap puasa mie ramen Ichiraku selama 2 bulan!"

"Gzzz! Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau ingin terus disini sampai kau meregang nyawa, begitu?" Kiba bersedekap dada, mendapati keegoisan temannya ini lebih memilih ramen ketimbang nyawanya sendiri. Benar-benar!

"A-Aku akan menghindari senpai itu! Lagi pula dia tidak tahukan kalau aku bersekolah juga disini. Dan juga untuk selama 3 hari kedepan, aku akan aman. Sekolah pasti menon-aktifkan rutinitas belajar mengejar karna adanya MOS yang kita jalani ini. Para senpai pasti memilih tidak sekolah, dia juga tidak termaksud anggota OSIS. J-jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan seka-"

"Hey kalian semua, kenapa malah berdiri saja! Cepat masuk kekelas. Aku akan memberikan informasi penting pada kalian!" Teriak kakak kelas yang bertanggung jawab pada kelompok Naruto.

.

.

.

"Aduh, dimana toiletnya ya? Kenapa sekolah ini sangat luas sekali sih!" Naruto celingak-celinguk tak karuan melihat kekiri dan kekanan mencari toilet laki-laki. Tak tahan ingin mengeluarkan hasrat cairan bening akibat terlalu banyak menegak air mineral sehabis lari keliling lapangan sepak bola sebanyak 7 kali. Busyet! Baru pengarahan saja sudah capek begini, apalagi MOS tiga hari nanti. Mati mendadak mungkin lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa galak, nan mengerikan kakak-kakak OSISnya tadi. Huh! Ditambah harus memakai aksesoris norak lagi! Name tag dari kardus dililitkan tali rapia, topi terbuat dari karton menyerupai topi nenek sihir, dasi dari tali tambang sebanyak bulan kelahiran dileher, tas dari karung bekas, ini sekolah apa sirkus sih?! Kenapa harus pakai benda-benda menjijikan begitu! Segitu irikah kakak-kakak OSIS mereka melihat tampang adik-adik kelas yang sangat tampan dan kawaii-kawaii dari mereka seperti Naruto ini? (Readres: Hueek!). Hingga menyabotase ketidak sukaan mereka dengan mengatas namakan semua aksesoris itu pihak sekolah yang menginginkan. Astaga..

Naruto yang terus berkuat dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang betapa menyebalkan senior-seniornya, tercengang melihat tempat yang ia pijaki sekarang. 'Ohh may gos! Ini dimana?! Aku tersesat, seseorang tolong aku!' Batin Naruto berada di sebuah lorong panjang yang tidak ia ketahui bagaimana bisa ia ada disini. Bagaimana cara Naruto kembali kekelompoknya yang lain? Kiba dan Sakura pasti saat ini khawatir padanya, dan terlebih lagi kakak-kakak killer itu, pasti pasang wajah membunuh begitu sadar Naruto tidak berada ditempat. Bagus! Baru datang sehari, kau sudah memulai awal yang buruk Naruto!

Tak peduli kemana harus melangkah, Naruto tetap saja memacu langkah kakinya sembarang arah, mengikuti insting. Siapa tahu saja, ia tiba-tiba bisa keluar atau paling tidak bertemu dengan seseorang agar bisa bertanya dimana pintu keluar sekolah ini. Tapi yang jadi permasalahanya, adakah seseorang yang sedang berada dibangunan kosong ini? Arggh! Mana sebentar lagi akan gelap, melihat cahaya matahari berwarna jingga telah menari diufuk barat terpantul dari ventilasi. Teman-teman yang lain pun sepertinya sudah akan bersiap-siap pulang. Mengingat waktu acara -perkenalan singkat- dengan sekolah barunya ini sudah akan habis. Jika kau tidak ingin bermalam disekolah ini, gunakanlah otakmu Naruto mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari gedung menyesatkan ini.

'BRAK!'

Secepat kilat, Naruto pun menoleh kearah suara seperti benda jatuh. 'Glup!', ini tidak mungkin hantukan? Mengingat hari akan beranjak gelap. Ditambah mitos yang beredar dijepang kalau gedung sekolah itu biasanya tempat para hantu berkumpul. Hiiiiyyy! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdisko-ria. Apalagi kalau bertemu? Uhh~, benar-benar akan mati mendadah nih, terkena serangan jantung.

"Uhhh~~"

Aha! Mendengar suara desahan itu, membuat Naruto sedikit lega. Pasti ada seseorang disini, dan kemungkinan itu bukan hantu. Hantu tidak mungkin menakut-nakuti dengan suara desahan, kan? Sinar matahari juga masih ada, jadi kemungkinan 98% itu hantu. Sangat NIHIL!

'Treek~!' Naruto membuka sedikit pintu sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini sang suara desahan itu berasal dari ruangan ini. Naruto sengaja mengintip-ngintip seperti orang mau maling, takut gitu kalau sosok yang mendesah itu adalah kakak kelasnya yang lagi 'uhh-ahh-uhh'. Bisa brabe kan ganggu orang yang sedang nikmat-nikmatnya pacaran. "Engg~" terdengar lagi suara erangan nan erotis tersebut, membuat Naruto was-was takut kalau yang sedang berada diruangan ini seniornya yang sedang pacaran. Uggh! Kenapa Naruto bisa ketiban sial begini! Dibalik sebuah rak buku-buku tinggi hampir mencapai atap ruangan, terlihat punggung sosok berbaju seragam Konoha High School bersender disisi rak. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya sosok itu sedang sendiri, tapi kenapa ia mendesah sebegitu keras seolah-olah sedang berada di puncak kenikamatan? Ayolah Naruto! Berhenti berpikir, dan secepatnya keluar di ruangan terkutuk ini. Kiba sudah menunggumu diluar sana.

"Permi-"

'Brukk!', baru akan menyebut sepatah kata, buku yang berada tersusun tinggi dilantai belakang punggung Naruto ambruk tiba-tiba. Sehingga sosok yang berada didalam ruangan itu, menatap langsung Naruto yang berada dibalik rak buku.

Terkejut. Itulah yang dialami oleh Naruto saat melihat penguni ruangan itu adalah..

"Kau-.." Suara dingin nan berat dengan mata merah seperti orang mabuk menatap nyalang Naruto. "-Melihat 'nya'.." Pemuda berpantat ayam itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk, aura membunuh begitu terasa dikulit Naruto, nada suara itu tampak lebih menyeramkan serta menakutkan dari seminggu yang lalu ia dengar.

Mata sapphier Naruto yang semula terbelalak kaget melihat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu didepannya, tambah shock mendapati benda yang dipegang pemuda itu. I-Itukan, alat untuk menghisap... Narkoba.. Ohh my! Sepertinya Naruto tahu nada kemarahan yang ditunjukkan senpai Naruto itu. Iya, marah karna ia ketahuan sedang memakai barang haram, yang otomatis akan diketahui pihak sekolah kalau bocah pirang itu membeberkan semuanya. Ia tidak bisa diam saja. Harus ia sumpal mulut menghasilkan suara cempreng ini agar 'Rahasia'nya tidak diketahui siapapun!

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi. Kau melihat'nya'? Hn?" Sasuke perlahan bangkit, mendekat kearah Naruto. Tidak ada lagi wajah tembok di tampilkan pemuda bermata onyx itu, tidak ada lagi senyum kaku, yang ada sekarang wajah berniat melenyapkan Naruto didetik itu juga dengan seringai mematikan seperti iblis muncul dineraka. 'Naruto! Lari! Ayo lari Naruto! Kau dalam bahaya' teriak inner Naruto berusaha menyadarkan fungsi syaraf yang tiba-tiba mati rasa seperti ini. Ini buruk! Sasuke pasti dalam keadaan sakau. Dan author jamin, ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu Naruto!

Naruto yang berhasil tersadar dari lamunan super leletnya, menyentak kakinya berlari keluar ruangan itu. Melihat si target kabur, Sasuke pun ikut berlari mengejar Naruto yang telah membanting pintu ruangan. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya, ia pacu sedemikian cepat, deras, tak ingin tertangkap pembunuh sedang berlari mengejar dirinya. Mata Naruto bergerak liar, mencari jalan untuk ia tempuh secepatnya. Mengindar dari Sasuke yang semakin cepat mengejarnya. Seakan-akan Naruto itu seekor tikus berlari menghindar terkaman elang terbang tinggi diangkasa. Menuruni tangga, belok kekiri, belok kekanan, masuk kedalam lorong ini, keluar dari lorong sana, telah Naruto lakoni. Berharap ia segera keluar secepatnya dari gedung sekolah, menaiki taksi, dan nyawa pun selamat sampai dirumah. Kepala Naruto yang masih intens mencari jalan keluar, melirik sedikit kebelakang. Melihat apa Sasuke masih mengejar atau tid- oke! Saat ini Sasuke masih gigih untuk mendapatkanmu Naruto. Setelah menempuh perjalanan 27 menit berlari-larian hingga membuat perut Naruto sesak. Ingin pingsan didetik itu juga, mendapat pertolongan dari Tuhan. Melihat para calon siswa yang baru keluar dari ruangan masing-masing, membuat Naruto bisa bernafas sedikit lega, membaur bersama teman yang lain menghilangkan jejak Sasuke yang 100% pasti masih mengejarnya.

"Naruto! Kau ini kemana saja sih. Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kau sengaja bolos ya, agar tidak diomeli lagi sama kakak Osis bermulut petasan itu" dengus Kiba sambil melempar tas Naruto yang ia genggam.

"Hosh-hosh! Go-Gomen. Aku tadi tersesat, dan sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Nanti ketinggalan bis. Ayo!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto langsung menyeret lengan Kiba. Berlari kecil menyusuri halaman sekolah yang telah dipadati ratusan murid-murid dengan seragam beraneka motif dan warna. Berlari sejauh mungkin, menghindari sosok yang sedang buas menatapnya di pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Seringai iblis pun tercetak di wajah tampannya. Sangat kontras dengan bagian putih di matanya berwarna kemerahan. Di dalam hati, ia bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan pemuda yang telah mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya. Bersiaplah Naruto, masa MOS-mu akan benar-benar berubah menjadi seperti di.. Neraka...

.

To-be-countinue...

.

* * *

.

.

...

Kembali dengan fic baru (\(´▽`)/ ).. Hahaha, dhiya pasti dihajar masa nih, belum kelar fic lama udah maen update aja fic gaje ini..

Udah gatel nih tangan pengen publish ini fic, dari pada jamuran datanya dihp dhiya.. Oke! Bagi yang udah baca harap review yaaa.. Wajib! *nodong pake pisau, di tendang readres*


	2. Meet face to face

Yoo~Readres! Jumpa lagi dengan dhiya-chan. Humm.. Kali ini dhiya mau bales reviewnya duluan coz because ada orang AUTIS seenak jidat datang tanpa di UNDANG di fanfic ini.

Buat yang namanya **AKAI** dimana pun kau berada! Cam kan ini baik-baik kata-kata saya, orang CACAT! Sebenarnya kata-kata ini udah saya kirimkan LANGSUNG ke orangnya. Berhubung orang NORAK ini review ga login, alias guest. Siapa tau ga terkirim n ga dia read. Jadi Saya ulangi lagi spesial untuk KAMU dari hati saya PALING dalam.

**Terus saya harus bilang WOWW gitu dengan review dari anda? Udah tau fic ini ancur lebur napa mau dibaca juga? Waduh! Jangan-jangan MATA KAMU BUTA YAA?! Udah tau hancur masih juga dibaca. Fic, fic saya, saya yang bikin. Kenapa anda yang SEWOT! Suka-suka saya mau bikin OOC, jungkir balik, atau tidak. Penulisan EYD? Memangnya ada larangan mempublish fanfic harus mengunakan EYD yang sempurna? TIDAK kan! JANGAN SOK DEH! Alasan klise ga guna? Woh jelas itu BERGUNA buat saya! Berguna sekali buat orang-orang NORAK BIN KASUEMPAY seperti ANDA, datang tidak diundang, malah TAK DIHARAPKAN untuk muncul. HADEH! JANGAN SOK TAU DEH IDIOT! ANIME NARUTO tuh selalu up-to-date di komputer saya, baik dari komik online, wallpaper, scren saver, bahkan KOMIK NARUTO VOL 1 sampai vol 52 ada pada saya! Dan saya tekankan, saya tidak mempunyai unsur KESOMBONGAN DIRI dalam warning yang saya cantumkan. Itu sebagai pemberitahuan untuk orang-orang CACAT MENTAL DAN FISIK seperti KAMU yang TIDAK menyukai pair SasuNaru. Sebaiknya kalau anda baca, mohon diCERNA BAIK-BAIK. Atau malah anda TIDAK BISA bisa MENCERNA ARTI tulisan saya? Duhh~! KASIAN sekali. Belajar lagi yaa~ . GÅK AKAN MAKAN WAKTU SELAMANYA kok. Ckckck, dasar Orang AUTIS, GA punya OTAK! GO TO HELL sana! **

**Buat orang seperti kamu yang sering flame karya orang lain tanpa berkaca terlebih dahulu, sumpah serapah saya untuk kamu : SEMOGA AJA KAMU CEPETAN MAMPUS KETABRAK BECAK! AMIN! Mau berdebat lagi dengan saya? Siapa takut! saya TUNGGU review anda.**

Hosh-hosh! Gomenasai buat readres sekalian harus membaca kata-kata mutiara paling tidak elit ini. Habis kesabaran saya benar-benar terkuras oleh orang EPILEPSI itu. Yupp! Bales review lageee...

Dari, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: hehehehe, arigato khu-san atas reviewnya di 'Hate you' nih, wkwkwk. Aura uke-nya Naru belum kelihatan di mata si Teme. Masih kalah ama Narkoba yang dia icip-icip nih, Hehe. Mungkin sekitar ch 4 atau 5, ada chemistry diantara pasangan paling T.O.P B.G.T ini. Suke jadi berandalan akan kita ulas ch depannya. Kan ga suprise lagi dikasih tau sekarang, hehe. Review lagi yak!

uzumaki wulan (Guest): heheh, iya-iya ini udah update. Maaf nih membuat wulan menunggu. Review lagi yaa.. ^^

Iria-san : ha?! Ini beneran Iria-san? Bener ga nih?! Ini Iria-san yang asli apa bukan?! Hayo ngaku, ini Iria-san author fic DAMN itu apa bukan?! Apa ini Iria yang imitasi? Ayo ngaku ga! Ngaku-ngaku-ngaku, nga-! #bletak, bletek, bletok! (Digetok bolak-balik Iria)#

Wahhh.. Senangnya hatiku, turun panas demamku. Kini aku bales review dengan riang! Huahahaha /PLAK!/. Waww, ga nyangka nih ada Iria-san mau mampir di fic abal ini, sungguh terharu diriku. Hueeee~! #DUGHH!, dihajar Iria kelamaan bales# jiahh! Seneng bgt liat si Saku menderita, ketawanya muncrat gitu, wkwkwk. Peace, hehe. Ga kok, dhiya paling anti nih si Sasu punya yayang-yayangan ama orang laen selain Naru. Klo Naru punya yayang laen, boleh cz itu cuma pengen bikin Sasu jelous aja. Pokoknya Sasu harus sama si Naru! Ga boleh sama yang lain, hidup SasuNaru! Yeah~~! Hehe, disini Sasu badboy abis. Bakal ada kejutan-kejutan lain dari aksi si Teme yang pastinya lebih menggempar kan dari cuma Narkoba aja. Yosh! Review lage yaa Iria-san yang kece. Ditunggu loh..^o^V

:  arigato hesty-san udah mau review. Hehe, arigato juga buat pujiannya. Masih ada kok typo yang bermunculan di fic ini. Iya, badboy bgt si Teme. Gara-gara tuh Narkoba juga akan menjadi bumerang nih buat si Teme kedepannya. Romancenya masih lama nih, mungkin ch 4 kali yaa. Ehh?! Eumm.. A-Ano, i-itu... #keringet dingin mode on# masalah bully-membully kayaknya si Dobe bakal merah-merah deh (Hesty: UAPAA!, bawa golok mau bacok dhiya) makkkk! Kabooorrrrr~!

dame-an (Guest) : #sweatdrop tingkat surga#. Ga mau repiu kok masuk dalam kolom repiu yah. Hehehehe, hallo dame. Waduh semangat banget, ceritanya masih baru loh, ga mungkin ada ch 2, ch 3, atau next-next'an, hehe. Sabar yaa, mouse-nya jangan dipencet trus. Entar rusak loh, dimarah nyokap nanti, huehehe. Arigato nih tas pujiannya. Gomen nih, update nya lama. Hehehehe, eum.. Doki-doki feeling artinya apa yaa? #bletak!#

GerhardGeMi (Guest): hehe. Arigatou.. Gomen membuat menunggu, ini udah update. Review lagi yak :)

Chibi Fujoshi Otaku: arigatou chibi, hehe. Iya, Sasuke anak berandalan nih. Hah?! Rate M?! Ihh~, chibi mecum dehhhh *colek-colek jidat*. Tergantung request dah. Klo banyak yang mau M-M'an. Dhiya lanjot aje dah rate M.. Tapi klo dikit, T aja yaa tapi semi M. #PLAK!# ketahuan banget mesumnya ga ketulungan nih author. Oke review lagi yaa..

KID (Guest) : gyahahaha, Teme dikatain monster ayam. God job, kid-san! Pertahankan terus (di chidori Sasu). Wahh, kabur? Waduh, mesti di kejar tuhh tulisannya biar ga lari lagi #BLETAK!#. Ini udah update, review lagi yak. ^^

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: hehe, tuh kan. Dhiya bakal di hajar Gun-chan. Dhiya usahakan deh, update cepat (walaupun nyatanya lama bgt). #dipelototin Gun-chan# E-Eum.. I-iya-iya, dhiya usahakan update petir nih. Gila! Bola mata Gun-chan gede bgt! (Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan) *bletak!*

Entar mereka sama-sama lope-lope'an kok, si Teme yang duluan naksir pastinya. Err.. nasipnya Naru. Liat aja dah (siap-siap kabor). Fb dhiya yaa, klik aja search, trus ketik nama **Dhiya** plus nama belakang suami dhiya, Yamato **Ganeko** #dihajar Yamato FC#. Tara~~ selamat datang di dunia gaib dhiya. Eng ing eng~, hahaha. Review again yaa.

chea 'sansanurui: ihh~, ada Syahrono #PLAK, PLOK!#. Aww~aww~aww, demen yang mesum-mesuman nih yaaa.. Ckck, ga boleh tau, dimarah pak guru (?). Tapi sebelumnya selamat bergabung didunia kemesuman SasuNaru! #gubrak!#. Hehe, ini udah update, review lagi yaa..

Guest: ini namanya mana yaa *celingak-celinguk*. Buat siapa pun ini, arigatou udah review. Usul? Woh, sangat dhiya terima loh, hehe. Ohh~~, kesannya jadi lautan huruf yaa, hehe. Yang ini masih lautan huruf ga? Apa jadi kolam huruf sekarang? Wkwkwk, review lagi yaa, ga kok ga dhiya anggap flame. Malah ngebantu bgt ^^

kimura shiba: Arigato kimura udah mampir di fic ini, iya ini udah update. Review lagi yaa

Oke! Cukup dulu. Buat readres, happy reading yaa ^o^V

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto otomatis punya Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punya dhiya. Bakal dhiya bikin, Sasu jatuh cinta sama Naru, hahay!**

**Rate : Masih T nih. Aman di konsumsi (?) kok ^^**

**Genre : Romance, Conflik, FriendShip**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Warning : Shounen Ai, Ga Normal, Ngaco Bin Ngaur, ****Hancur-melebur****, Typo ingin selalu hadir.  
Bagi yang udah baca, ga Review. Sungguh terlalu~!**

**Flame tidak saya terima! Yang udah baca tapi masih kasih flame, berobat dulu yaa matanya sebelum review fic saya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(‾▿‾~) ~(_o_)~ (~‾▿‾)~**

Summary :

"-aku akan berbaik hati memaafkan semua kesalahan mu. Dengan satu syarat, kau (Sasuke menunjuk Naruto) harus meminta maaf padaku, lalu mencium-..."

.

.

_(Meet Face to Face)_

.

* * *

Ketukan benda berkulit hitam berkilau bila terkena cahaya matahari berkali-kali dihentakkan secara kasar seolah-olah tidak bisa memaksimalkan kesabaran sang pemakainya. Jam tangan super mahal terselip dipergelangan tangan sebelah kiri, tak pernah jenuh bermain mata dengan iris Red Rubby itu. "Ck! Naruto! Ayo cepat! Kau membuang waktu 15 menitku, tahu. Aku tidak mau mati bosan menanti mobil-mobil berengsek mengeluarkan emisi gas perusak lingkungan dengan kenalpot super berisik mengantri disepanjang jalan menuju kekantorku cuma hanya karna menunggumu berdandan seperti badut sirkus! Kau tahukan Jepang sangat rawan kemacetan, bila kita terlambat sedikit saja. Maka dari itu paksakan mengerak otot-otot badanmu lebih cepat, jangan lelet seperti dibawah kecepatan siput lari begini, Dasar!"

"Iya-iya!" Hidup segan mati tidak sangat mau, itulah yang ditangkap dari pengheliatan laki-laki berambut orange kemerahan itu saat melihat sosok yang menjadi biang segala umpatan keluar dari bibirnya berjalan dengan gontai kearah mobil spot merah. _What's wrong?!_ Apa _little brother_-nya sedang keracunan sarapan yang disiapkan Kushina, hingga loyo begini? Atau jangan-jangan si adik kecil tidak sanggup lagi mengurus 'Sapi-sapi' yang ia ternak di PS 2'nya itu, membuat ia tidak bisa memejamkan kedua mata memikirkan bagaimana cara mengumpulkan pundi-pundi untuk membeli 'Sapi' jenis terbaru? Hey _Bro!_ Kenapa pagi-pagi begini jadi malah memikirkan hewan bau dan berlemak itu!

"Kau kenapa?" Mungkin mulut Kyubi sudah gatal ingin mengetahui ada apa gerangan sang adik tidak lagi berisik seperti biasa. Kyubi boleh saja acuh, bermulut super pedas, dengan emosi meledak-ledak layaknya petasan. Tapi bila berhubungan sesuatu 'hal tidak biasa' yang bisa membuat adiknya bosan hidup seperti ini, tentu ia tidak akan tinggal diam! Tidak bisa diam malah.

Jemari kecil berselimut kulit berwarna tan mencoba menggapai ganggang pintu mobil terhenti seketika. "Eh?! O-ooh, ti-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa" woww~! Kyubi mencium aroma mencurigakan menguar dari tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dan~! Tentu saja ia tidak akan percaya dengan bualan yang bahkan anak TK saja lebih jenius merangkai kata-kata lebih menyakinkan dari adik kecilnya ini. Ckckck, sudah pintar berbohong kau nak! Dosa tahu!

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada masalah dengan sekolah baru mu itu, heh?" Kyubi masuk kedalam mobil miliknya. 'GLEK!', seketika kerongkongan Naruto makin menyempit seiring gerakan peristaltik menelan saliva. Penyataan dari sang Big Bro begitu telak. Pikiran Naruto serasa berhenti berfungsi mencari cara mengalihkan arah pembicaraan ini ke topik yang tentunya tak akan mengundang keingintahuan sang kakak akan bencana yang sedang ia alami sekarang. Ayolah Naruto! Gunakan bakat terpendam mu yang biasa kau gunakan untuk mengelabui kakakmu! Kenapa kau diam bak patung pancoran begini!

"Tidak kok! Aku.. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa sekolah elit seperti Konoha High School harus menggunakan artibut mengerikan seperti ini. Lihat! Aku tidak bisa memikat teman-teman gadis ku dengan penampilan buruk rupa begini" Naruto mengenalkan satu persatu embel-embel artibut MOS yang ia kenakan pada sang kakak dengan raut wajah super kecewa. Biar menyakinkan gitu. "Ah yang benar? Aku tidak percaya" Kyubi menstrater mobil, memasukan gigi, dan mesin beroda empatpun keluar dari halaman rumah mereka.

"Benar kok! Aku benar-benar sangat tidak menyukai penampilan baruku yang sekarang. Aku tidak ubahnya seperti gembel-gembel yang biasa menodongkan tangan kanan dilampu merah, memanipulasi keadaan mereka yang masih sehat mengalahkan orang-orang berkecukupan gizi dengan tangan sengaja dibengkok-bengkok begitu seolah-olah mereka orang teraniyaya yang kurang beruntung didunia ini. Maaf saja, aku tidak suka seperti ini selama 3 hari yang bahkan seperti 3 tahun bagiku. _And~_, apa kau ingin tau bagian mana yang menyebalkan dari semua itu?" Naruto mencondongkan sedikit tubuh mungilnya pada Kyubi yang fokus menyetir.

"Tidak.."

"Kenapa?! _It's not fair for me! _Aku selalu menjadi pendengar setia disaat kau berkeluh kesah tentang betapa tersiksanya kau dengan para pemujamu yang selalu berteriak histeris 'Kyubi-san! Maukah kau jadi pacarku? Mau kah kau berkencan dengan ku akhir pekan ini? Maukah kau bla-bla-bla dan bla!', aku hanya minta kau mendengar satu problematika yang sedang menganggu pikiran ku, kau malah tidak mau. Huh!" Naruto mengembungkan pipi bulat berbentuk seperti bakpau daging pinggir stasiun.

"Oke! Bisakah kau kecilkan volume bass dari suara cemprengmu itu, Naruto? Kau mau jadi _headline new's _apa di koran _'Daily Morning'_ dengan tulisan extrabesar di halaman depan 'Duo kakak beradik Namikaze menginap rumah sakit karna menabrakkan diri ketiang listrik akibat suara cempreng sang adik yang menyebabkan kehilangan konsentrasi dari sang pengemudi'. Kalau kau mau silahkan saja, aku tidak. Terima kasih banyak, karna aku tidak tertarik dengan ide liburan ala Naruto" Kyubi memutar kemudi stir kearah kanan. "Lagi pula, aku bukannya tidak ingin mendengar. Tapi aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin kau katakan. Pasti bagian paling menyebalkan (Menurut Naruto) itu, adalah kau tidak bisa memikat para gadis-gadis disekolahmu dengan dalih ketampanan mu tertutupi oleh artibut menyesatkan itu. Benarkan?"

"Eh?! Darimana kau bisa tahu? Setahuku kau tidak punya bakat menjadi paranormal kan?" Naruto menoleh secepat kilat kearah Kyubi.

"Kau mudah ditebak, Naru. Hey! Mau sampai kapan kau mau tetap disini? Cepat keluar sana, aku benar-benar tidak ingin menikmati sisa perjalananku dengan melihat pemandangan deretan mobil saja. Cepat!" Kyubi mendorong punggung Naruto agar bisa keluar secepatnya dari mobil miliknya begitu sampai didepan Konoha High School.

"Aku ini adikmu, tahu. Perlakukanlah aku setidaknya lebih manusiawi sedikit. Huh!" Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan membantingnya pelan. "Ingat. Jangan coba-coba bolos seperti yang ku lakukan dulu. Cukup aku saja menjadi keturunan Namikaze pembuat rekor buruk disekolah ini. Kau sudah buruk dari segi prestasi, jangan buat tambah buruk dari segi perilaku. Mengerti?! Aku pergi dulu"

"Iya-iya. Aku mengerti. Hati-hati dijalan" Naruto berbalik arah masuk menuju halaman sekolah begitu mobil sang kakak menghilang dari pandangan mata.

.

* * *

.

"Naruto, kenapa kau mengendap-ngendap begitu?" Kiba yang sedang ingin keluar ruang kelas mencoba menghirup udara segar, menyerit heran melihat sang sahabat mengendap-ngendap layaknya tentara yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh musuh, berpose dengan gaya bersandar didinding luar kelas mereka seperti ala-ala Oscar Oasis. Umm... Teman pirang nya ini sedang tidak memperagakan gerakan kucing-kucingan ala resident evil kan?

"Oohh shit! Kiba, jangan mengagetkan ku begitu dong!" Naruto mengelus dada pelan berusaha mengusir denyutan dibagian dada akibat jantung yang terpompa kencang.

"Justru kau mengagetkan ku dengan gerakan aneh seperti itu. Kau tidak sedang mendalami peran untuk pertunjukan drama spesial hari paskah kan? Kenapa mengendap-ngedap seperti pencuri begitu" Kiba meneliti Naruto secara cermat dari ujung Kaki, hingga ujung kepala.

"A-Aku.. Ah~, Ti-Tidak. Siapa yang mengendap-ngendap. Aku hanya.. Hanya.. Hah~, sudahlah. Aku ingin masuk kedalam dulu" Naruto melenggang pergi dengan anggunnya meninggalkan Kiba dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"Biar ku tebak, kau pasti habis dimarahi sama Nii-san mu bertampang seperti pembunuh bayaran itu kan? Apa kau digigitnya Naruto, sehingga tertular virus aneh yang bersarang ditubuhnya. Jarang-jarang sekali kau bertingkah langka bak orang gila begini" Kiba ikut duduk dibangku sebelah Naruto. "Hey! Tidak sopan! Nii-san ku bukan spesies teman berkutumu itu Kiba, hingga seolah-olah kau mencap dirinya seperti sebuah virus Rabies yang bisa membunuh siapa saja bila berada didekatnya. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah menyebalkan seperti ini sih"

"Ck! Aku cuma bercanda, kau ini tidak ada selera humor sama sekali. Dasar!"

"O-Ohayu Naruto, Kiba" nada canggung tersiar dari seorang gadis berambut soft pink duduk disebrang bangku NaruKiba. "Ohayu, Sakura" balas Naruto dengan extrasmile terbaik yang dimilikinya.

"Hah?! A-Apa-apan ini! Ada apa dengan dunia?! Kenapa semua orang berlaku aneh hari ini? Apa cuma aku mahluk yang tertinggal berita menggemparkan hingga membuat kalian seolah-olah memperlakukan ku seperti benda asing yang tersesat dibumi? Hey Sakura, kau tidak sedang overdosis pil penenang bukan? Tumben sekali kau menyapa kami berdua?" Tunjuk Kiba tak puas dengan spekulasi yang menurutnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mahluk-mahluk ini? Kemarin sepertinya Sakura amat sangat membenci Naruto, kini sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba mendadak baik hati bak malaikat begini? Dan sikap Naruto juga, kenapa seolah-olah dia dan Sakura tidak pernah memasuki fase well.. Ohh god! Seluruh sekolah mereka dulu tahu kalau mereka berdua tak ubahnya seperti sang pengemis cinta dan si gadis bersikap buruk rupa! Ada apa sebenarnya?! Sakura sedang menuju taraf gangguan kejiwaan karna penolakan pria berpantat ayam itu kah? Sahabat pirangnya ini yang sedang mengalami kelainankah? Atau malah Kiba yang benar-benar gegar otak akibat tingkah dua orang yang biasanya seperti Tom n Jerry ini? _Everybody, please tell me 'What happen in the world?! _Apa kiamat benar-benar sudah dekat?

"Memangnya kenapa aku menyapa kalian berdua? Tidak boleh? Tidak ada larangan kan?" Sakura mengerling sinis kearah Kiba, sepertinya bocah bermata anjing itu tidak perlu dibaiki, melihat sikapnya yang.. Uhh~

"Astaga.. Ternyata kiamat benar-benar sudah dekat. Aku tidak menyangka, dari semenjak SMP kau bersikap buruk, baru sekarang kau bertobat. Benar-benar sebuah mukjizat" Kiba memutar bola mata bosan melihat sosok gadis yang sudah tidak bisa menahan uap-uap kemarahan.

"Ck! Merepotkan sekali, bisa satu kelas dengan murid-murid seperti ini. Benar-benar!" Celetuk murid dengan rambut model nanas, menguap lebar dari arah bangku belakang.

"Emm.. Apa senior kita akan galak seperti kemarin Shikamaru? A-Aku..."

"Berhentilah mengisi perut **_rata_**mu itu, Choji. Aku tidak mau mengurusi mu mondar-mandir ke UKS bila kau muntah hanya karna lari satu putaran saja! H'uhh~" gadis pirang berkuncir satu ala pony tail menatap kembali cermin kecil yang ada digengamannya.

"Ha-Habis, kalau aku gugup, hanya bisa ku hilangkan dengan makan-makanan ini" pemuda berambut coklat bertubuh sangat subur, mengacungkan sebungkus keripik kentang ditangan.

"Che! Apa-apa'an sih mereka itu. Murid SMP Juu yaa. Pantas saja sikap mereka begitu. Huhhh!" Kiba menolehkan kembali kepalanya kearah depan.

"O-Ohayu, Na-Narut-to.." Gadis berambut indigo dengan mata White Grey tertunduk malu dengan pose kedua telunjuk saling berhubungan. Tak berani menatap pemuda yang merupakan err.. Pujaan hatinya.

"Ohayu! Hehe" semangat sang Namikaze bungsu membumbung tinggi kembali seperti sedia kala. Tak lupa dengan cengiran khas menampilkan deretan gigi berkilau tersusun rapi, membuat sang gadis bermarga Hyuga merona hebat tak sanggup menahan pesona dari Naruto. "Kau siapa?"

Bila saat ini Kiba dan Sakura berada di dunia Anime, pasti mereka berdua telah jatuh dari tempat duduk dengan sangat tidak elit. Ckckck, ternyata pikiran Naruto harus benar-benar dipro- etss bukan! Yang benar itu di rombak total! Author ulangi, di ROMBAK TOTAL. Masa teman satu sekolah yang bahkan satu kelas selama 3 tahun dengannya, ia tidak kenal. Terlalu kau Naruto~!

"A-Aku Hi-Hinata, Naruto" sang gadis yang masih setia dengan pose andalannya merasa tidak terganggu dengan kata-kata Naruto yang tidak mengenalinya.

Naruto hanya ber'oh saja, tak berkomentar apa-apa. Berhubung pikirannya sangat rusak parah hingga tak menyadari 'siapa Hinata' sebenarnya yang Kiba ceritakan tempo hari.

"Kalian semua! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian mengobrol, hah! Kalian berada disini bukan untuk berbicara satu sama lain! Ya ampun! Ada apa dengan kelas ini, cepat bersihkan! Кu beri waktu 7 menit untuk membersihkan kelas ini. CEPAT!" Teriak salah seorang kakak OSIS bergender wanita mengerbak meja guru yang ada didepan kelas. Kontan murid-murid dari ruang Blackberry kocar-kacir mencari peralatan bersih-bersih. Berusaha secepat mungkin bergerak membersihkan ruangan yang hemmm.. Tidak layak disebut sebuah kelas.

'BRAK!'

"S-Senpai, ka-kalian tidak boleh masuk kedal- UGHH!" Terdengar bunyi suara benda dipukul menyusul setelah terhentinya perkataan sang kakak OSIS berada dibalik ruang kelas Naruto. Membuat tanda tanya besar tergambar jelas di kepala seluruh siswa yang ada didalam ruangan. Apa yang terjadi? Kakak OSIS-nya itu tidak sedang main tepuk menepuk dinding kan?

"A-Ada apa Dozu?" Kakak OSIS berambut hitam panjang menatap pemuda dengan perban menutupi seluruh wajah (minus mata kiri) tak jauh berada di dekatnya. Sosok yang ditanya pun berjalan perlahan kearah pintu kelas yang tertutup. Melihat apa gerangan penyebab segala kegaduhan yang berada dibalik pintu berwarna cream itu.

"Minggir!"

"UWAKK!" Pintu kelaspun terbuka dengan lebar seperti ditendang seseorang hingga Dozu yang berniat membuka pintu berteriak kesakitan akibat ganggang pintu mengenai perutnya.

"Opps, sepertinya ini korban ku yang kedua" sebut pemuda berambut ungu muda tersenyum mengejek. "Cih! Salah sendiri, sudah ku bilang minggir tapi masih saja berdiri didepan pintu seperti orang bodoh. Jangan salah kan aku, kalau _sambutan meriah_ yang sesungguhnya tak tertuju padamu harus kau nikmati, _khu-khu_"

"S-Suigetsu se-senpai!" Takut, mungkin lebih dominan dari nada yang dikeluarkan Kin. Para calon siswa yang tercengang dengan adegan 'Jatuhnya' Dozu, tambah kaget melihat senpai galak dan bermulut pedas mengalahkan cabe paling pedas sedunia, gemetar ketakutan? Sungguh kejadian yang sangat langka, begitulah pikiran para jamaah siswa sekalian.

"Wow! Ada Kin-chan rupanya. Hey, mau bermain-main sebentar denganku?" Suigetsu menjilat bibir bagian bawah begitu iris soft violet itu memandang wajah Kin.

"Suigetsu, ingat! Fokus pada tujuan kita" sosok rambut jabrik orange muncul dari balik pintu, tangan kanannya yang besar menenteng tongkat baseball dengan ujung tongkat bersender dipundak sebelah kanan. Suigetsu hanya berdecak kesal, tidak bisa bersenang-senang bersama junior satu tingkat dibawahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sedang menjalankan sebuah misi dari sang atasan. Kalau melanggar, siap-siap kau terkena hukuman dari sang _Big Boss_, Suigetsu!

"_So_... Siapa yang namanya Naruto Namikaze di antara kalian semua?" Suigetsu melihat dengan intens seluruh calon-calon siswa berwajah polos didepannya. Maklum, anak baru coy! Masih fresh. Jadi masih belum ngerti apa-apa, _sob!_

'Hening..'

Itulah yang terjadi diruang Blackberry. Tidak ada satupun siswa yang berniat menjawab. Bukannya tidak ada niat, hanya saja yang mereka hadapi ini senpai tingkat tiga mereka. Kakak OSIS yang super galak saja, meringkut ketakutan seperti anak anjing. Tentunya intensitas 'kekuasaan' mereka sangat besar. Terlihat dari segi penampilan mereka yang sedikit, e'hem! Urak-urakan, berandalan, dan hey! Disini sudah ada bukti 2 orang Kakak OSIS pembimbing K.O berhadapan dengan satu orang saja dari mereka! Dan tentunya proses hasil karya yang mereka lakukan ini tidak main-main.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi! Siapa yang namanya Naruto Namikaze, hah! Kalian ini bisu atau tuli!" Suigetsu menedang meja yang ada dihadapannya. Untung saja tidak ada calon murid yang duduk disana, kalau ada, bisa bertambahkan korban yang sudah tak berdaya disana menjadi 3 orang. Orang-orang yang mengetahui siswa yang dimaksudkan Suigetsu memilih bungkam. Mereka tidak ingin sang sahabat yang sangat disayangi menjadi salah satu korban keganasan senpai bergigi runcing seperti hiu macan itu. Baik itu Kiba, Sakura, maupun Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto? Takut, sudah pasti. Hal yang ia rencanakan agar bisa menghindar dari sosok bermarga Uchiha hancur lebur tak berjalan dengan sempurna lantaran 'tidak sengaja' menangkap basah sang senpai menyantap barang ke_gemaran_nya_._

Gigi Suigetsu bergemelutuk, menggeram kasar mendapati kondisi tidak sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. _Damn! _Masih dibawah tingkat saja sudah berani menentang kaki tangan senpai yang paling ditakuti seluruh Konoha High School. Ckckck, benar-benar sudah bosan hidup ternyata!, "Hey kau! Kemari!" Tunjuk Suigetsu pada salah seorang murid laki-laki dari kerumunan siswa yang rata-rata berekspresi ketakutan tentunya.

"A-Aku?" Telunjuk si siswa mengarah kewajahnya sendiri sembari melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Siapa tahu jemari sang senpai bengkok mengarah pada siswa lain yang berada didekatnya. Berharap tidak ada salahnya kan walaupun keadaan sepertinya tidak menguntungkan bagi si siswa. "Sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih bertanya, hah!" Segera langkah kaki sang siswa pun ia pacu mendekat kearah Suigetsu.

'GREP!', tangan putih secepat kilat beralih mencengkram erat leher jenjang si siswa. Membuat siswa tersebut memikik tertahan dengan kedua kaki tak lagi memijak lantai. "Suigetsu senpai!" Melihat calon adik kelas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya kesakitan oleh jemari panjang nan erat berteger di bagian paling sensitif hingga urat-urat tangan Suigetsu menampakan diri dari balik kulit pucat itu, Dozu yang tidak bisa berdiam diri, berlari hendak menyelamatkan nyawa siswa itu.

"UGGH!" Rasa sakit yang teramat menyesakkan terhantam di tubuh bagian depan, membuat Dozu ambruk seketika di lantai. "Diam ditempat! Jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk melakukan itu, mengerti! Suigetsu, silahkan lanjutkan" Juugo menyingkirkan ujung tongkat baseball yang ia layangkan kearah dada Dozu kembali kepundaknya.

"Che! Kau membuat tulangnya patah Juugo! Jika sampai bocah itu tidak ikut dalam pertemuan dengan Kumo High School. Kau akan mendapat masalah besar dari iblis itu!" Suigetsu menyunggingkan senyum mengejek begitu objek yang ada dipandangan mata berwajah kemerahan akibat semakin menyempit saluran berlalunya O2. "Kheh! Apa kau mau sedikit bermain denganku bocah? Kau suka permainan tidak? Oh~ tentu kau harus suka! Aku tidak mau dengar kata 'penolakan' dari apa yang sedang ku ajukan saat ini. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain.. Ahh~! Permainan kejujuran. Pertanyaannya sama seperti sebelumnya, bila kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kau ku anggap kalah dan~, hukuman untuk orang yang kalah adalah-..." Pemuda berambut pantat ayam mengistirahatkan punggungnya didinding luar ruangan Blackberry sembari pemantik rokok yang terselip dibibirnya. "-... Mendapat hadiah utama secara langsung dari bosku. Khu-khu-khu!"

"Uggh!" Si siswa berontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Suigetsu yang semakin mengerat. Ingin mendapat oksigen lebih banyak karna pasokan yang tersedia diparu-paru tak mampu lagi bertahan lebih jauh. Lemas, tentu saja tubuhnya lemas terlalu banyak bergerak berupaya membebaskan diri, yang hasilnya berakhir dengan kesia-siaan. Ditambah cengkraman Suigetsu berhasil menghentikan aliran darah yang membuat pandangannya kabur. Sungguh tersiksa hidup si murid, baru sehari mengikuti kegiatan MOS udah menderita begini. Sedangkan Suigetsu hanya mampu mendengus geli, huh! Dasar kecoa!

Dengan tangan kanan bergetar hebat, telunjuk si siswa pun mengarah pada salah satu seorang calon siswa membaur diantara koloni manusia beragam ekspresi antara takut, terkejut, dan bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan sosok yang ia tunjuk itu. "I-It-uh!"

Satu siulan bergema begitu Suigetsu menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik keatas, terlihat dari kumpulan para siswa yang telah bersiaga. "Fuh~. Sasuke~!"

Pemuda berambut hitam sekelam malam dengan gaya mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat ayam, berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanan mengetuk bagian atas pintu. Rokok yang hampir mencapai batas puntung, terselip di bibir tipisnya. Seragam yang senada dengan pakaian para kakak OSIS keluar dibalik celana, 2 kancing bagian atas terbuka menampakkan lekuk lehernya yang cukup berotot nan jenjang itu, serta pandangan mata yang setajam elang tertuju pada satu sosok, membuat para gadis yang ada didalam ruangan meleleh seketika. Sedangkan para pemuda-pemuda didalam kelas bergidik ngeri melihat senpai yang uhh~! Dari aktivitas Sasuke menghisap rokok saja sudah sangat jelas pihak sekolah mana pun melarang keras para siswanya yang 'Jangankan menghisap rokok, membawa kotaknya saja bisa dihukum habis-habisan'. Namun murid-murid tidak heran bila kegiatan 'terlarang' itu dilakukan oleh Sasuke, mengingat penampilannya urak-urakan seperti ini dan malah membuat hati terdalam mereka meng_ikrar_kan diri untuk tidak coba-coba ber_main _dengan pemuda Uchiha ini. Camkan itu baik-baik _kids!_

Sasuke membuang puntung rokok di lantai, menginjaknya perlahan. "Juugo.." Seakan mengerti nada perintah dari sang big bos, Juugo segera memberikan tongkat baseball pada Sasuke yang telah berjalan kearah pemuda bermata sapphier. Para siswa yang sedang berada didekat Naruto memilih membubarkan diri, tak ingin ikut campur dengan senpai berwajah seperti pembunuh itu, namun sepertinya perintah secara tak langsung ini tidak begitu diindahkan oleh 3 orang yang sudah siap berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sinis melihat Sakura dan Kiba, pahatan wajah yang tidak begitu asing di kedua iris Onyxnya 8 hari yang lalu. "Apa kau tuli? Jelas-jelas anak buahku memanggil namamu, kenapa kau tidak jawab? Hn?"

"Senpa-"

'BUAGGH!'

"Kiba!"

'BRAK!'

Mata Naruto hampir meloncat melihat Kiba jatuh tertunduk di lantai. Ingin sekali ia menghampiri sahabatnya, setidaknya membantu pemuda berambut coklat itu berdiri dan menanyakan 'Apakah pelipis kirinya mengalami pendarahan hebat?'. Namun niat tersebut sulit untuk terlaksana, sebab sang pelaku pemukulan sudah mendorong tubuhnya hingga punggung Naruto terbentur keatas meja, dengan kaki masih tetap berada berada di lantai. "Yang kutanya itu 'dia' bukan kau!" Salak Sasuke pada Kiba yang telah di bopong oleh Hinata dan Sakura.

Sasuke beralih kearah Naruto, menimang-nimang ujung tongkat baseball di kening kecil pemuda rambut pirang itu. "Kau... Masih ingat dengan **_ku_** kan?Yang kemarin 'itu', sedikit membuatku sakit loh. Dan, satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku.. Orang yang sangat _pendendam!_" Sasuke melayangkan tongkat baseball ke pelipis sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Kyaaa!" Histeria para murid perempuan melihat adegan tak patut dicontoh dimanapun Readres berada, menghasilkan setitik darah di sudut mata Naruto. Sasuke menarik kerah seragam Naruto, membanting tubuh mungil itu didinding. Melempar tongkat baseball, dan mulai memukuli bagian tubuh Naruto sesuka hati baik itu di wajah, di perut, mau pun ditempat lainnya.

'Bagh-bugh-bagh-bugh!' Begitulah nada-nada riang yang terdengar di dalam ruang kelompok Blackberry. Ingin para siswa yang berada didalam ruangan melarikan diri dari ruang biadab ini, sekedar melaporkan kepada para guru bahwa kegiatan MOS yang mereka jalani sedikit dibumbui adegan penyiksaan. Tapi bila menginginkan hal itu, mereka harus melewati si penjaga berbadan besar di ambang pintu kelas. Ingin menyelinap pergi, heh! Akses yang menjadi satu-satunya cara saja dijaga ketat begitu. Jangan harap kalian bisa keluar dalam keadaan tidak diketahui oleh 3 orang iblis yang masih ada. Masih ngotot ingin keluar, silahkan saja bila memang kalian tidak sayang lagi pada nyawa yang diberikan oleh sang maha pencipta.

"U-Uchiha-san! Kumohon, hentikan ini. Kau tidak berhak memukul Naruto membabi buta begitu!"

Tangan Sasuke yang ingin hinggap di pipi Naruto terhenti seketika. Wah-wah! Ada yang mau sok mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan rupanya. "Sa-Saku-ra.." Naruto meringis kecil menahan perih di sudut bibir melihat gadis berambut pink menatang pemuda dihadapan Naruto. Ohh my god! Ini tidak bagus. Naruto melihat seringai iblis dari bibir tipis Sasuke sesaat melihat Sakura. Bisa dipastikan gadis ini tidak akan selamat dari terkaman Sasuke yang telah seenak jidat berani-beraninya menginterupsi kegiatan membubuhkan tanda perkenalan dari sang Uchiha. "Suigetsu, bereskan dia!" Sasuke mengerakan dagu kearah Sakura.

Suigetsu menyeringai misterius melihat Sakura yang terbelalak kaget. Memundurkan setiap langkah kaki disaat Suigetsu mendekat padanya. "Dengan senang hati"

Tidak akan! Naruto tidak akan membiarkan para senpai kejam itu menyentuh sahabatnya lebih dari ini. 'DUAK!' Naruto membenturkan keningnya kearah kening Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke melepas kuncian tangan yang mengurung Naruto agar tak beranjak satu centipun. Naruto pun segera berlari kearah Suigetsu yang telah menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh sahabat ku!" Naruto melayangkan bogem mentahnya di pipi tirus Suigetsu hingga badan kerempeng itu oleng, terjungkal kebelakang. "Juugo!" Titah sang bungsu Uchiha membuat pemuda berambut orange jabrik mengalungkan lengan kirinya di leher Naruto, menahan kedua tangan kecil itu dengan satu tangan yang bebas, terakhir membantingnya kelantai dengan posisi telungkup.

"Uggh!" Berontak Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari Juugo yang menindih pinggang Naruto dengan lutut sebelah kanan serta tangan yang masih setia diborgol. "Suigetsu!" Sasuke berdiri didepan kepala Naruto. Tangan kanan terlunjur pada Suigetsu seperti meminta sesuatu.

Suigetsu merogoh saku belakang di celana seragamnya, mengeluarkan benda berkotak putih. "Tahan gadis itu, jangan melakukan apa pun. Aku tidak ingin melihat hal yang menjijikan didepan kedua mataku" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam kotak yang disodorkan Suigetsu, menyelipkan di bibir, lalu memantiknya.

"Fuh~!" Nafas nikmat terdengar dari Sasuke setelah mengeluarkan gumpalan asap putih dari mulut serta lubang hidungnya. "Kau terlalu naif bocah! Aku paling tidak suka bila ada yang berani melawanku. Dan tingkah mu sekarang sudah sangat memuakkan bagiku." kembali ia resapi benda putih sepanjang 5 cm itu.

'DUAK!' Sasuke menendang kepala Naruto yang berada dibawah kakinya. "Itu sebagai hukuman atas pukulan kemarin dan hari ini" Sasuke tak berhenti disitu aja. Tongkat baseball yang tergeletak dilantai di raihnya dan kembali melayangkan benda keras itu ke pipi Naruto yang telah membiru dan bengkak. Sasuke berjongkok didepan wajah Naruto, menarik rambut pirang nan lembut sehalus sutra agar iris sang blue sapphier tertuju langsung ke arah Onyxnya berada. Sasuke perlahan mencondongkan wajahnya. Mendekati wajah Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan aura penuh dendam kesumat! Sasuke senang, sangat senang. Baru kali ini ada orang yang masih berani mengobarkan aura permusuhan sementara tubuhnya sudah babak belur begitu oleh hasil tangannya. Huh! Patut diberi piagam nih orang! Sasuke menempelkan pipi kanannya dengan pipi kiri Naruto. "Itu sebagai hukuman karna kau telah beraninya melihat 'kegiatanku' kemarin. Bila kau benar-benar ingin selamat, tutup mulut mu rapat-rapat. Mengerti?" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto.

"Ah~" tangan kiri Sasuke yang masih terselip rokok, di hisapnya lagi. "Fuh~, ini yang terakhir. Ku beri kau satu kesempatan, aku akan berbaik hati memaafkan semua kesalahan mu. Dengan satu syarat, kau (Sasuke menunjuk Naruto) harus meminta maaf padaku, lalu mencium kakiku. Bagaimana? Gampangkan?"

Apa-apa'an ini! Sejak kapan Naruto berbuat salah pada senpai berpantat ayam ini. Naruto tidak pernah berbuat salah pada Sasuke seperti yang ia ungkapkan. Masalah insiden pemukulan kemarin di cafe taman kota? Itu bukan salah Naruto! Memang itu lah yang harus ia lakukan pada orang kurang ajar tidak tahu sopan santun seperti Sasuke bersikap kasar dengan seorang wanita. Wajarkan Naruto berbuat begitu. Tertangkapnya Sasuke sedang menghisap Narkoba? Itu salah sendiri kenapa memakai barang haram masih dalam kawasan sekolah. Naruto tekankan kalau adegan tak layak yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya itu tidak disengaja. Ingat, TIDAK DISENGAJA. Tidak suka ia dilawan oleh bocah ingusan seperti Naruto? Jelas Naruto harus melawan Sasuke, jika teman-temanya yang sama sekali tidak terlibat malah menjadi korban. Lah?! Adakah faktor kesalahan yang dilakukan Naruto dari sudut pandang para Readres paling baik hati sedunia? Tentu saja jawabannya TIDAK. Demi hiu beranak ondel-ondel! Jawaban Naruto tetap-

"TIDAK!" jika ia harus meminta maaf bila ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Mencium kaki?! Heh! Lelucon apa itu. Itu sama saja merendahkan harga diri Naruto! Sampai matipun Naruto tidak mau melakukan itu.

Sasuke menyeringai iblis. Sudah bisa diterka apa jawaban Naruto. Orang yang mudah ditebak, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang menyiratkan KEBENCIAN yang teramat dalam. "Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak suka mendengar kata tidak. Ohh ya, ku dengar kau suka berenang?" Sasuke menggapai tangan kanan Naruto yang masih dicengkram Juugo. "Indah juga, melihat tanganmu. Aku jadi tak sabar ingin menghancurkan keindahan tangan ini!" Sasuke menancapkan putung rokok yang masih menyala di tangan Naruto.

"Ughh!" Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di bagian punggung tangan tersentuh benda berasap itu.

"Oohh, kau tahan juga ya. Bagaimana kalau ini" Sasuke bangkit, lalu menginjak tangan Naruto. Menggesek-gesekkan tangan mungil itu dengan tekanan yang sangat kuat, seolah-olah ingin menghancurkan tulang jemari lentik berkulit tan tersebut.

"Ini hukuman mu karna tak mau menuruti apa kataku. Ayo Juugo, Suigetsu" Sasuke berjalan perlahan. Melangkah keluar ruang Blcakberry.

"N-Naruto!" Kiba, Hinata, dan Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang masih bertahan dengan posisi telungkup. Suigetsu yang berjalan paling belakang, memiringkan tubuh nya beberapa derajat dari balik pintu. "Jangan coba-coba bawa dia ke UKS?! Kalau masih berani, akan ku hajar kalian satu persatu. Ingat itu!"

.

.

..

To-be-continue

* * *

.

'GLUP!'

Buat readres yang baik hati baik itu Naru-FC, Naru-lovers, atau pun Naru-FG dimana pun anda berada. PLEASE, JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! Bunuh aja si Teme tuh yang bikin Naru-chan my lovely chibi-chibi babak belur getoh! #masih ga terima Naru sengsara, masa berjamaah buang author ke planet mars#

Dan juga satu lagi buat readres, adegan kekerasan Naru ch kedepannya bakal ada lagi (mancing kerusuhan nih author!). Tapi itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya kok, sisanya ga janji tapi, hehehehe. #hujan jitakan!#

Hehehe, oke cukup sampai disini dulu yaa. Kita ketemu lagi di ch 3. Yang udah baca, mesti Review yaaa, awas kalo ga! (Ngancem nih ceritanya, hahaha).


	3. Naruto VS Sasuke!

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto**** otomatis punya ****Masashi Kishimoto****, kalau punya dhiya.  
Bakal dhiya bikin, Sasu jatuh cinta sama Naru, hahay!**

**Rate : Masih T nih. Aman di konsumsi (?) kok ^^**

**Genre : Romance****, ****Conflik****, FriendShip**

**Pair : ****Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Warning :**** Shounen Ai, Ga Normal, Ngaco Bin Ngaur,****Hancur-melebur****,**** Typo ingin selalu hadir.  
Bagi yang udah baca, ga Review. Sungguh terlalu~!**

**FLAME! GA PAKE YAA!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~(˘▾˘~) ~(˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~

.

Summary : /"Apa yang kau inginkan?"/, \ "Kau yang menawariku, kaulah yang harus menentukannya. Yang jelas, aku ingin taruhan yang _menggiurkan _dan juga setimpal dengan apa yang kau minta tadi"/, \"Aku akan menuruti apa yang kau inginkan. Sampai kau tidak membutuhkan ku lagi, bagaimana? Apa itu setimpal/

.

Hate You! (Naruto VS Sasuke!)

..

…

.

Kediaman Inuzuka.

"Iya Kaa-san. Aku hari ini tidak bisa pulang kerumah. Kakak-kakak OSIS itu membebani kami dengan peralatan-peralatan aneh yang harus kami tuntaskan secepatnya dan membawa benda-benda menyebalkan itu besok untuk keperluan masa MOS kami" Naruto yang berada di atas tempat tidur si bocah anjing, meringgis pelan saat kapas putih ditetesi cairan berwarna merah dari dalam botol berlabelkan ANTISEPTIK, bersentuhkan dengan dipipi 'biru'nya oleh si pemilik kamar.

_"Tapi kenapa harus menginap dirumah Kiba segala? Kan bisa kau menyelesaikannya dirumah kita"_

_"_Aduh Kaa-san. Aku kan sekelompok dengan Kiba. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan teman-teman lain yang sekelompok denganku menjadi tumbal untuk para kakak OSIS hanya karna si bodoh Kiba tidak becus menyiap- ADOW! Apa yang kau lakukan Kiba?!" Deathglare Naruto merasakan tekanan kuat dari kapas yang dilayangkan pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya bodoh! Apa maksudmu dengan _si bodoh Kiba tidak becus_ menyiapkan alat-alat kamuflase yang kau rencanakan untuk membodohi Kaa-sanmu, hah?! Kau benar-benar cari mati ya! Mau ku adukan 'kisah sebenarnya' pada kedua orang tuamu kalau kau itu berpura-pura menginap disini dengan alasan tugas menumpuk dari kakak OSIS padahal jauh dari realita yang ada, kau berbentol-bentol merah begini hadiah dari senpai Uchiha itu! Bagaimana?! Mau ku perdendangkan 'lagu' itu tidak? Ck! Dasar tidak tahu trima kasih!" Bisik Kiba kembali menekan sudut bibir Naruto dengan kapas.

"Aww! Pelan-pelan bodoh! Grrt, kau ini-"

_"Ada apa Naruto? Apa yang terjadi?"_

_"_Ukhh! Hey!" Bisik Naruto sambil melotot lebar kearah Kiba yang tak pernah jemu mengobati luka-luka Naruto dengan tidak berpri'dokter'an. "Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, aku saat ini sedang bersama dengan Kiba. Kaa-san tau sendirikan, cara bercandaan Kiba sungguh sangat 'humoris' sekali, he-he-he" Naruto memicingkan sudut mata mematikan kearah Kiba.

_"Oh, baiklah Naru-chan. Kaa-san mengerti sekali kondisimu yang didesak orang-orang menyebalkan bertittlekan OSIS itu. Dulu sewaktu muda, Kaa-san juga pernah menghadapi masa dimana terkekang seperti budak penjara oleh mereka. Dan~, apa kau ingin tahu apa yang Kaa-san laku-"_

"Kaa-san menghajar mereka satu persatu kan? Hehe, aku sudah dengar sendiri dari Tou-san betapa 'perkasa'nya Kaa-san sewaktu bersekolah dulu di KHS. Hahaha" Kiba yang ingin membersihkan pelipis kiri Naruto masih mengeluarkan setitik darah, membuat pemuda bermata sapphire itu memindahkan handphone berfitur flip dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. "Ku dengar kakak OSIS yang Kaa-san pukul, adalah orang yang menyukai Tou-san ya?"

_"Hah?! Dasar Minato! Menceritakan hal ini seenaknya pada Naruto. Awas dia! Kau masih disana Naruto? Umm.. Sebagian memang benar, tapi untuk masalah 'menyukai-menyukai' itu tidak sepenuhnya fakta. Itu hanya bualan Tou-san mu yang berniat membuat image Kaa-san jelek, dia ingin tampil keren saja didepanmu dengan menyiratkan makna di kalimat 'suka' itu seolah-olah dia orang terpopuler, tampan, dan banyak dikejar-kejar para gadis. Maaf saja, Kaa-san bukan termaksud kumpulan or-"_

_/"Taidama!"/_

'Eh! Suara itu' lonjak Naruto kaget mendengar suara yang tidak asing disebrang telfon. "Kau kenapa Naruto? Kaa-san mu mengeluarkan suara spaker bass lagi ya?" Kiba menyerit heran melihat ekpresi Naruto yang umm... Serba berlebihan.

_"Okaeri, Kyu-chan~. Bagaimana dengan perkerjaan mu hari ini?"_

_/"Che! Jangan memanggilku dengan kata-kata menjijikkan begitu, Kushina! Berapa kali harus ku peringatkan, panggil aku Kyubi!"/_

_"Dasar anak durhaka!" __**DUAGGH! **__"Aku ini wanita yang melahirkan mu! Panggil aku Kaa-san. Kau benar-benar mau ku kutuk jadi rubah, hah?!"_

_/"Arggh~. Sakit Kushina! Kau pikir kepala ku ini patung budha apa?! Seenaknya main lempar- Oh Tuhan! Ini kan robot XA046 yang baru ku buat sebulan yang lalu! Dasar monster tomat keriput! Ini proyek berhargaku, kenapa kau buang-buang seperti membuang lemakmu yang disedot oleh alat aneh milik nenek berdada besar itu!"/ _

"_Anak kurang ajar! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada-"_

"Sudah dulu ya Kaa-san! A-Aku harus membantu Kiba menyelesaikan tugas kami. Sungguh aku tak tahan lagi mendengar suara merdunya itu memanggil namaku sejak tadi. Konbanwa Kaa-san. Love you, Jaa-"

_"Tunggu sebentar Naruto!Jangan ditutup dulu telfonnya. Aku sedang mengurusi bocah 'kelewat sopan santun' ini"_

_/"Eh?! Naruto? Dia sedang tidak ada dirumah?"/_

_"Tidak. Selama dua hari kedepan, Naruto akan menginap di rumah Kiba. Mereka sedang menyiapkan peralatan khusus yang diminta kakak OSISnya sebagai pelengkap kelangsungan acara MOS merepotkan itu. Ha~h, mereka menyusahkan Naru-chan ku saja!"_

_/"Menginap? Sini, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Naruto"/_

'Gawat!' Naruto kalang kabut sendiri mendengar bunyi gemuruh ditelinga kanannya, sepertinya telfon yang ada digenggaman sang bunda telah berpindah tangan pada pria yang sangat ingin ia hindari saat ini._ /"Naruto.."/_

"Hay Kyu-Nii, baru pulang ya? Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, Kiba sudah menungguku. Jaa-"

_/"Berani kau tutup telfonnya, aku tidak akan segan-segen bertandang ke kediaman Inuzuka untuk menyeretmu pulang ke rumah. Mengerti?!"/_

Oh My God! Inilah moment yang sangat tidak Naruto inginkan sepanjang hidupnya. Naruto tau, Big Bro-nya ini tidak pernah sekedar melakukan lelucon lucu bila nada bicaranya sarat akan makna ancaman begini. Kalau Naruto menolak, siap-siap saja menunggu kedatangan si sulung Namikaze itu menjemputnya pulang kerumah. Heh! Kyuubi itu tidak akan pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Kalau ia bicara A, jangan harap pria berambut orange kemerahan itu melakukan hal lain melenceng jauh dari kata-kata yang ia keluarkan. Ckckck, Namikaze Kyuubi gitu loh!

"I-iya.." Naruto berusaha mungkin menekan aura kegugupan yang telah menguar-nguar dari balik tubuh mungilnya. Bisa gawat kalau Naruto bersikap sedikit 'aneh' ditengah menjalankan skenario karangannya sendiri mengelabui kakak tercinta yang memiliki insting pendekteksi super mengenai acara 'bohong-membohong'.

_/"Benar kau akan menginap selama 2 hari kedepan di rumah teman doggy-lovers mu itu?"/_

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" Naruto menampik tangan Kiba yang akan mengompres sudut mata sebelah kanannya dengan es batu.

"Hey!"

"Sttss! Ini Kyu-Nii tahu. Tenanglah sedikit" sesudah menempelkan jari telunjuk diatas bibir, Naruto merilekskan punggungnya sambil berdehem kecil. Berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap santai, agar akting yang ia lakukan untuk menyakinkan Kyuubi berjalan sempurna kalau-kalau Kyuubi memberikan pertanyaan jebakkan yang tak bisa Naruto jawab dan malah membuat rahasia tubuh belang-belangnya tercium oleh pria itu.

_/"Kenapa? Memangnya ada urusan apa sampai kau menginap segala dirumah orang lain. Seperti tidak punya rumah saja!"/_

" Ehehehe" Naruto menampar punggung Kiba dengan tangan kirinya sambil menampikan raut wajah super pucat. Sedangkan Kiba? Masa bodoh dengan wajah pucatmu itu Naruto! Ngobrol sih ngrobrol, tapi jangan main tampar-tamparan begini donk! Begitulah respon Kiba mendapati sentuhan halus dari si pirang. "Kau sudah dengar sendirikan, Kyu-Nii. Apa yang Kaa-san katakan padamu tadi, kalau aku harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas peralatan aneh yang kakak OSIS berikan sebagai bagian dari acara MOS menyebalkan itu. Tugasnya itu sangat banyakkkk~ sekali. Orang lelet seperti Kiba tak akan sanggup menyelesaikan semua itu dan juga besok, sebagian peralatan yang diminta sudah harus ada diatas meja masing-masing"

"Sialan kau Naruto!" Kiba melempar bantal berbentuk kepala Guffy pada pemuda pirang itu.

_/"Tugas? Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal seperti itu selama aku bersekolah di KHS. MOS itu hanya kegiatan membosankan dimana ada nyanyian, goyangan, sedikit aktivitas olahraga dari games-games kecil merepotkan, serta diakhir acara akan ditutup dengan maaf-maaf'an dari para anggota OSIS atas kelakuan kasar mereka selama ini. Dan untuk tugas yang kau bicarakan itu, aku yakin sekolah manapun tidak akan memberikan __**PR**__ untuk para calon siswa yang sedang mengikuti MOS. Jujur saja, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Naruto mengenai hari pertamamu disekolah itu?"/_

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Kyu-Nii. Demi Tuhan, kenapa sih kau tidak percaya begitu denganku. Benar kok saat ini aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas yang kakak OSIS berikan padaku" Naruto memukul-mukul bantal yang dilempar Kiba sebelumnya dengan gemas.

_/"Aku tidak percaya. Jujurlah padaku, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan saat ini dariku. Oh~, atau kau ingin aku mendatangi sendiri KHS dan menanyakan langsung pada kepala sekolah tua bangka itu, apa sistem kegiatan MOS kalian sudah berubah hingga acara yang seharusnya sebuah kegiatan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah, kini menjadi tumpukkan perintah-perintah menyuruh melakukan ini dan itu?"/_

Naruto menggerakkan kaki kanannya dengan gelisah. "Datang saja sendiri kalau kau tidak percaya. Dasar!"

_/"Kau yakin. Apa kau tidak takut hal yang kau sembunyikan itu akan ku ketahui, hn?"/_

"Aku yakin! Dan kutekankan sekali lagi, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun! Datang saja ke KHS kalau kau tidak percaya dengan ku. Kau itu Nii-san ku, harusnya kau lebih percaya dengan ku, Kyu! Hu~uh!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kiba yang duduk dimeja belajar sembari mengangkat tinggi ponselnya. Mengisyaratkan meminta sedikit bantuan dari sahabatnya itu. Kiba memposisikan kedua tangannya keatas, berpose menyerah dan terkesan tak mau ikut campur perdebatan duo Namikaze bersaudara itu.

'Fuck you Kiba! Tidak membantu sama sekali!' Umpat Naruto mengacak-ngacak surai pirangnya. Kami-sama! Bila Kyuubi benar-benar datang kesekolahnya besok pagi, bisa dipastikan Kyuubi akan tahu semua rekayasa yang Naruto buat saat ini. Dan~, tentu saja masalah dengan senpai berpantat ayam itu akan semakin meruncing dengan Kyuubi sebagai pihak terbaru meramaikan acara itu.

_/"Hey! Seenaknya saja kau memanggil ku Kyu! Mana 'Nii-san'-nya? Belajar darimana kau memanggil kakakmu dengan nama panggilannya, hah? Jangan terlalu banyak menonton film-film negri barat! Kau sudah terlalu banyak terpengaruh gaya bicara mereka yang tidak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali. Ya sudah, kau sudah makan apa belum? Tidur jangan malam-malam hanya karna memikirkan tugas brengsek itu. Tidak selesai juga tidak apa-apa, kalau mereka memarahimu. Bilang padaku, akan ku bereskan mereka"/_

Naruto menarik nafasnya lega, mendengar arah pembicaraan ini dia lah pemenangnya. Hahaha, good job Naruto! Kau memang layak mendapat piala oscar. "Aku sudah makan, iya-iya aku tidak akan tidur malam. Emm.. Sudah dulu ya Kyu-Nii, ada banyak perkerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Iya, konbanwa Kyu-Nii. Jaa-nee" /TUTT!/ "Kiba!" Naruto berlari kearah Kiba, memutar kursi belajar Kiba dengan paksa agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Apa? Sudah selesai telfonannya? Kau meminta ku untuk mengobatimu lagi? Kondisi tubuhmu sudah cukup membaik Naruto. Bersyukurlah kau mempunyai teman sepertiku dimana aku memiliki kakak seorang dokter, yang memberikan pertolongan pertama padamu hingga kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun dari dompet tebalmu itu ke rumah sakit hanya untuk sebotol antiseptik"

"Baka! Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu, apa yang harus kulakukan bila 2 hari kedepan luka-luka ini tidak juga pergi selama-lamanya dari tubuhku? Kyu-Nii pasti akan membunuh orang yang telah berani membuatku seperti ini, kau tahu itu artinya apa Kiba? Itu sama saja memperpanjang masalah dengan senpai si pantat ayam itu! Dan hey! Ku ralat sedikit perkataan mu tadi sobat. Kakakmu itu dokter hewan, bukan dokter manusia"

"Si pantat ayam? Akrab sekali kalian berdua hingga panggilan sayangmu padanya mesra begitu. Ha~h, untuk masalah luka mu itu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang harus kau fokuskan saat ini adalah keberadaan si Uchiha itu 2 hari kemudian apa akan menemui mu lagi sekedar untuk melanjutkan perkenalan kalian yang belum terselesaikan atau tidak. Aku heran Naruto, kenapa dia bisa tahu kau bersekolah di KHS? Dan yang lebih mencenggangkanku, dia tahu namamu, dan juga kelas kita. Apa jangan-jangan dia punya indra ke 6 ya"

"Ka-Kalau un-tuk masalah itu, aku tidak tahu! Tanyakan sendiri dengan orangnya langsung. Kenapa kau bertanya padaku" ketus Naruto berusaha menutupi fakta sebenarnya kalau keberadaan Naruto diketahui oleh Sasuke karna tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan 'kegiatan rahasia' si bungsu Uchiha.

"Bagaimana, kalau kau tidak usah masuk dulu 2 hari selanjutnya Naruto, untuk menghindari kalau-kalau dia mengincarmu lagi"

"Tou-san akan murka Kiba kalau aku bolos, dan lagi Kyu-Nii akan memperparah keadaan kalau dia sampai tahu masalah ini. Aku akan tetap bersekolah apapun yang terjadi. Kau tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganku. " Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah tempat tidur. "Aku tidur dulu. Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, matikan lampu kamarnya ya"

"Yang punya kamar aku, kenapa kau yang memerintah? Dasar Namikaze! Ha~h, tidur dilantai itu tidak enak sekali. Selama 2 malam pula. Kenapa, hidupku sial begini" dengus Kiba memandang sedih tempat peristirahatannya terisi tubuh Naruto.

.

.

.

Bila orang-orang menyangka Naruto seorang paranormal, mungkin pernyataan tersebut sangat tepat sekali untuk bocah tanggung berkulit tan itu. Baru semalam menceritakan sedikit keluh kesahnya pada sibungsu Inuzuka tentang senpai berpantat ayam yang berpotensi merusak ketenangan masa MOS-nya. Sang penganggu pun tak pernah lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya selama 5 hari kedepan. Entah apa yang merasuki senpai killer itu hingga tak berniat kembali melanjutkan pembalasan dendam yang masih tersisa pada Naruto._ What ever!_ Terserah apa yang terjadi dengan senpai itu, Naruto tak mau ambil pusing. Yang jelas saat ini di pikiran Naruto, _I'm Free~! Yeah!._

Setelah MOS usai, calon siswa pun telah mendapat kelas masing-masing yang ternyata, siswa-siswa kelompok Blackberry kemarin adalah umat-umat yang mengisi kelas baru Naruto yaitu X-3. Naruto pun sudah mempunyai sedikit solusi dari si rambut pink untuk menutupi lebam-lebam ada pada tubuhnya hadiah khusus yang diberikan Sasuke. Inilah dia~, Eng-ing-eng~! Berterima kasihlah kau Naruto! Pada sang penemu BB cream hingga dalam satu kali olesan saja bintik-bintik yang ada padamu bisa terselesaikan, dan kini tulang rusuk Kiba pun ikut terselamatkan karna tak lagi memiliki tempat peristirahatan baru yang hanya beralaskan karpet tipis. Beres sudah! Kini Naruto bisa menjalani kembali runtinitas bersekolahnya secara, normal... Huehehehe.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" Kiba menyerit heran melihat Naruto keluar dari ruang kelas sambil membawa emm.. Bekal? Loh, kalau hanya mau makan siang, kenapa harus keluar kelas segala? Makan didalam pun bisa kan.

"Aku mau makan diatap. Disini sedikit err.. berisik. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Kiba hanya ber'Oh' saja sebagai respon dari jawaban Naruto. "Ku pikir kau ingin berbagi makanan dengan penjaga sekolah itu. Tidak, aku lebih suka makan disini. Lebih steril dan tidak akan cepat terkontaminasi oleh debu-debu yang berterbangan diluar sana"

"Ya, sudah kalau tidak mau" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sembari berjalan keluar kelas. Melewati lorong yang telah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa berlalu lalang kesana-kemari. Dalam perjalanan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan keatap gedung sekolah, suasana telah berubah menjadi sepi. Maklum, tempat ini memang jarang sekali dilewati siswa-siswa lain karna lokasi yang cukup jauh dan juga tidak ada hal istimewa disini bung! Itu lah salah satu faktor hingga membuat orang-orang malas menginjakkan kaki ketempat ini.

"M-Maaf sen-pai, a-ku.."

"Kenapa, mau menolak? Cih! Berani sekali kau menolak perintahku!"

'BRAK!'

"Eh?!" Naruto yang mendengar suara familiar di kedua telinga, mengendap-ngendap untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di tangga menuju atap.

"Sudah ku bilang, kalian harus ikut ya ikut! Tidak ada kata tapi atau tidak! Mengerti?!"

'PLAK!'

"Hei Sugeitsu, bisakah kau tidak berisik? Suara mu itu sangat menggangguku!" Mata sebiru langit memicing tajam di balik tembok melihat sosok laki-laki berambut ungu dan berambut orange jabrik berdiri dihadapan 20 orang siswa yang salah satunya, teman kelasnya sendiri.

"Hah? Bocah ini harus di'pakai' juga? Apa tidak salah?" Tunjuk Suigetsu pada seorang siswa berbadan super subur. Melihat ada anggukan kecil dari sang rekan, membuat desisan sinis dari bibir laki-laki pucat itu. "Astaga, kita akan kalah telak kalau bocah ini ikut dalam 'permainan' kita. Apa tidak ada bocah yang lebih atletis, aktif, dan tentunya tidak 'berlebihan' seperti dia?!"

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, waktu 'pertemuan' itu tinggal 2 hari lagi. Pemain yang sebelumnya pun tidak akan memungkinkan untuk ikut, sebab kondisi mereka telah mengenaskan akibat orang-orang dari Kiri High School brengsek itu. Ditambah, Zaku dan Dozu juga dipastikan tak akan berpartisipasi karna insiden kemarin. Kekurangan anggota juga akan bisa beresiko menyebabkan kita kalah tau" Juugo melipat kedua tangan didada.

"Gzzz, menyebalkan sekali! Aku sangat tidak suka jika diposisi seperti ini" Suigetsu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah Suigetsu. Fuh~, pakai saja orang-orang yang ada. Aku juga akan ikut andil dalam 'pertemuan' itu. Kekalahan bukan kata yang mutlak untuk diriku" nada arogan dengan suara barito yang sangat khas. Membuat mata sapphire Naruto melebar seketika. Naruto tahu, orang ketiga yang sedang berbicara dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo tidak lain tidak bukan adalah bos mereka sendiri, walaupun saat ini sosok itu tak terlihat dipandangan mata karna tubuh si pemilik suara berada didekat pojokan dinding tak bisa tertangkap pengheliatan Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi. Naruto bisa tahu kalau sosok itu tidak salah lagi adalah **dia**.

"Maaf se-sen-pai, a-aku tidak-"

'BUGGH!'

"Kau tuli ya? Tidak dengar kata-kata ku tadi, hah?! Berani sekali kau menentangku gendut! Kalau ku bilang ikut ya ikut!" Suigetsu menurunkan kaki kanan yang ia layangkan di perut pemuda malang itu. 'Choji!' Batin Naruto melihat sesosok pemuda gemuk berambut coklat menahan nyeri hebat di bagian perut dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"A-Aku ti-dak mau tawu-ran senpai..." Lirih Choji memejamkan sudut mata sebelah kiri yang akan mengeluarkan setitik butiran bening. Suigetsu yang geram dengan penolakan dari Choji, hendak maju menghajar junior kurang ajar itu. SET! Tangan kanan Sasuke pun terjulur menahan pergerakan Suigetsu. Mengerti maksud dari sang atasan. Pria bermata soft violet itu mundur perlahan. "Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi kata-katamu tadi?" Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok dimulutnya dengan asal.

"A..Aku ti-dak mau tawu-"

'BUGGH!' Sasuke memukul pipi bulat Choji dengan kekuatan penuh, hingga tubuh bulat itu tersentak ke belakang. Tak hanya sampai disitu, tendangan telak pun ia layangkan di dada kanan Choji, membuat gumpalan cairan bening keluar dari bibir memble itu saking kuatnya kekuatan yang Sasuke keluarkan. "Masih berpikir untuk menolak perintahku, hn?" Posisi Choji yang bersimpuh di lantai menahan rasa sakit, tak segan-segan tangan kanan Sasuke menjambak helaian coklat itu agar wajah berhiasakan pipi tembam mendongkak keatas menatap dirinya berselimutkan amarah.

Tak mendapat respon berarti dari pertanyaannya, memuncakkan kemurkaan Sasuke seketika. Disaat ingin mendaratkan kembali hantaman di wajah Choji dengan lutut kanannya, teriakan cemprengpun bergema. "CHOJI!" Naruto langsung berlari kearah teman kelasnya yang berada dicengkraman musuh bebuyutan. "Lepaskan Choji! Apa hak kalian memukul dia hingga seperti ini?!"

"Na-Naru-to..." Ringgis Choji menahan jambakan dirambutnya yang semakin menguat.

"Namikaze Naruto... (Sasuke melepas kaitan jari kanan di rambut Choji secara perlahan) Kau, belum puas ku pukul ya?" Sasuke membuang rokok ditangan kirinya, lalu menginjaknya. Sosok berkulit putih itu pun melangkahkan kaki satu langkah kearah Naruto yang berada disamping Choji, berhenti tepat didepan pemuda bersurai pirang itu sambil menggaruk rambut raven bagian belakang lehernya. "Berani sekali kau menginterupsi kegiatanku. Sudah yang keberapa kali ya? Tiga, empat.. Oh~, ini sudah diluar batas. Dan itu, tak ada pengampunan lagi bagiku!"

Naruto mengeratkan gigi bagian depan. Rasa takut yang semula menjalar di diri Naruto kemarin-kemarin sirna sudah. Naruto benar-benar tak terima! Tidak terima mereka sebagai siswa baru, diperlakukan semena-mena seperti ini oleh senior mereka! "Cukup sudah! Tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk tunduk pada kalian. Kalian memang senior kami, orang yang harus di hormati karna dari segi usia, ilmu serta kedudukan, kalian memang lebih tinggi dari pada kami. Tapi harus kalian tahu, kami ini juga manusia! Jangan mentang-mentang kami segan dengan kalian, kalian bisa memperlakukan kami seenaknya! Memerintah kami, mengintimidasi kami, memukul kami, bahkan segala keinginan kalian harus dituruti! Kalian anggap kami ini apa?! Bawahan kalian, begitu? Heh! Ingat, kami ini adalah murid Konoha High School dan juga adik kelas kalian, bukannya BUDAK yang sesuka hati bisa kalian perintah seperti ini!"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tunduk pada perintahku? Heh! Kau.. Sedang memberikan lelucon untukku, hn? Bagaimana ya, bagiku itu sama sekali tidak lucu" Sasuke mengusap rambut depannya kearah belakang dengan kasar.

"Hentikan ini. Hentikan semua tindakkan gila kalian dan lepaskan teman-temanku! Kami disini untuk sekolah, menuntut ilmu. Bukannya dituntun bersikap brutal seperti seorang penjahat begini!" Geram Naruto tak jua mendapat itikat baik dari Sasuke.

"Naru-"

'DUAK!' Sasuke menendang wajah Choji yang masih setia berpose terduduk dilantai. "Bungkam suara berisik itu Suigetsu!" Suigetsu pun berjalan kearah Choji, menarik kerah seragam pemuda itu dan membantingnya didinding. "Kalau aku bilang **tidak**" Bisik Sasuke didekat telinga Naruto. "Kau mau apa?"

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus berlarut! Naruto harus berontak! Harus melakukan perlawanan untuk mereka agar tidak lagi meremehkan serta mempermainkan Naruto cs seperti boneka _Angri Brid_! "Kalian.. Selalu menyerang orang-orang secara berkelompok. Main keroyokan, dan hanya berani melawan yang lemah. Menggenaskan sekali hidup kalian! Kalau kau memang tangguh seperti apa yang kau ucapkan, tidak hanya berani bermain beramai-ramai dengan dua body guardmu itu. Tunjukkan padaku, kehebatan dirimu yang selalu kau umbar-umbar itu pada semua orang. Kita berdua, kau dan aku. **Satu lawan satu!** Bila aku menang, lepaskan mereka dan jangan pernah ganggu junior yang lain"

"Kau! Berani seka-"

"Hentikan Suigetsu!" Desis Sasuke membaca pergerakan Suigetsu yang ingin menghajar Naruto. Mata Onyx setajam elang pun beralih kearah Naruto yang telah menguarkan aura permusuhan. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Boleh juga nyalimu bocah. Ku akui, keberanianmu menatangku sungguh membuatku terkesan. Tapi kalau aku menang melawanmu, apa yang akan kudapatkan? Wajah lebammu, begitu? Heh! Tawaran seperti itu malah tak membuat gairah sedikitpun diriku untuk melakukannya. Hanya membuang-buang waktu"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau yang menawariku, kaulah yang harus menentukannya. Yang jelas, aku ingin taruhan yang _menggiurkan _dan juga setimpal dengan apa yang kau minta tadi"

"Aku akan menuruti apa yang kau inginkan. Sampai kau tidak membutuhkan ku lagi, bagaimana? Apa itu setimpal" jawab Naruto lantang tanpa memikirkan sedikitpun resiko yang akan ia hadapi nanti. Sudut bibir Sasuke pun perlahan sedikit terangkat. "Apapun yang aku inginkan? Kau sedang bercanda? Sadarkah kau bocah, apa yang baru saja kau katakan tadi."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda! Semua yang kau inginkan, akan ku turuti. Dan aku, tidak akan menarik kata-kataku" Sasuke tersenyum misterius mendengar kalimat Naruto yang tak gentar sama sekali. Terkesan tegas, dan dari nada bicara Naruto, tak perlu diragukan lagi betapa seriusnya pemuda itu mengantarkan nyawa pada Sasuke hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang lain. Naif dan juga bercampur bodoh, itulah yang Sasuke tangkap dari sifat si bocah pirang.

"Kau yang menginginkannya bocah. Pukul 14.30, sehabis pulang sekolah di gedung olahraga. Ingat, jangan sampai terlambat"

.

( ‾^‾)-o)'` .̮´)ː̖́

.

Lorong menuju gedung olahraga yang telah sepi dari aktivitas sekolah, kini ramai oleh ketukan sepatu dua orang murid KHS berbeda gender. Dari deruan nafas kedua orang itu, bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka telah memacu kedua langkah kaki dari tempat yang cukup jauh untuk sampai ditempat tujuan. "Apa benar berita yang kau dengar tadi Sakura? Si idiot itu menatang Uchiha senpai yang kemarin? Oh Tuhan! Apa yang sedang orang bodoh itu pikirkan sih?! Dia mau dicap preman KHS apa, menantang senpai sadis itu. Atau malah, dia mau jadi populer dikalangan para gadis dengan tittle 'Aku mengalahkan Uchiha senpai!'. Gzzz, dia itu sudah bosan hidup rupanya!"

Sakura menoleh kearah Kiba dengan mimik wajah serius, "Aku hanya mendengar dari Choji. Memang aku belum mengenal Naruto sepenuhnya seperti kau mengenalnya. Tapi aku berani jamin, Naruto melakukan semua ini pasti ada alasannya. Aku yakin ini ada kaitannya dengan wajah Choji yang penuh dengan luka lebam."

"Dari pada kita terus menerus berspekulasi tidak jelas begini. Kita tanya langsung pada orangnya, itu dia!" Kiba yang baru sampai di pintu masuk gedung olahraga, menunjuk sosok pemuda berambut pirang berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut raven model pantat ayam. "Sakura.. Katakan padaku kalau yang ku lihat ini adalah mimpi"

Melihat sorot mata Kiba seperti meminta kejelasan dari gadis bermata emerland itu. Sakura pun menggeleng pelan, menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda bermata anjing disampingnya. "Sayangnya ini bukan mimpi, Kiba"

Satu kalimat singkat dari Sakura, berhasil membuat beban tubuh Kiba merosot seketika. Usai sudah. Tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat saat ini untuk menghentikan Naruto. Kini, yang mampu Kiba lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa pada sang pencipta, semoga sahabat bodohnya ini berakhir dengan tulang sendi yang masih lengkap satu sama lain.

"_So_, mau aku yang mulai atau kau?" Sasuke yang masih setia dengan rokok di tangan kanan, membuangnya kesembarang arah. "Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktuku, hanya untuk sesuatu yang sudah jelas pada akhirnya"

"Kita tidak tahu hasilnya kalau belum melakukannya bukan. Dan akan kupastikan, hasil akhirnya akan berbeda dengan apa yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya, _senpai_"

"Che!" Sasuke membuang gumpalan saliva ke sisi kanannya. "Tunjukan padaku, apa yang kau miliki itu bisa mengalahkanku?"

Jengah mendengar nada bicara Sasuke seperti meremehkan Naruto yang tak akan bisa menyentuhnya seujung jari pun. Kondisi Naruto berluapkan amarah membubung tinggi, memacukan langkah kaki hendak melayangkan kepalan tangan kanan kearah Sasuke. Melihat arah pergerakan Naruto yang bisa dibaca dalam satu kali lihat, Sasuke pun menghindari pukulan tak berarti itu dengan mudah. Malah terlihat, Sasuke tak beranjak satu centi pun dari posisinya berdiri saat tangan berselimut tan lembut itu berlalu melewati pipi kirinya.

'BUGGH!' Lutut kiri Sasuke pun mendarat mulus di perut Naruto. Membuat pekikkan kecil dari bibir mungil itu merasakan betapa sesaknya hantaman yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau berhenti sampai disitu saja, pukulan dari tangan kanan pemuda berkulit putih itu juga ikut ambil bagian merasakan empuknya pipi bulat berhiasakan rona pink muda pada bagian sebelah kanan. Dan, Naruto pun tersungkur jatuh dengan punggung membentur lantai terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke menendang-nendang perut Naruto berkali-kali. "Hanya segini saja? Ayolah, tunjukan lagi kemampuanmu itu. Jangan cuma berani bicara saja!"

'TAP!' Kedua tangan Naruto berhasil menahan pergerakan kaki Sasuke yang terus menerus bersarang di rusuk sebelah kanan. Dengan sekali hentakan, tubuh Sasuke pun ikut berciuman dengan lantai. Naruto pun merangkak naik keatas tubuh Sasuke. Tangan sebelah kiri Naruto mencengkram erat kerah seragam Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanan yang mengganggur beralih membalas segala serangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya Naruto terima. Baru 5 kali pukulan hinggap di pipi tirus Sasuke, sang empu yang dipukul berontak dengan mencengkram kuat tangan kanan Naruto, memutarnya, dan menyentak tubuh mungil itu hingga posisi Naruto yang semula berada diatas, kini menjadi dibawah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak suka menyia-nyikan kesempatan, mulai memukul Naruto sesuka hati.

"Uggh!" Ringgis Naruto tak henti-hentinya menerima serangan yang terus digempur oleh Sasuke. Tak ingin bernasip naas seperti insiden kemarin. Naruto yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke, mengambil jalan pintas.

"AKKH!" Pekik Sasuke merasakan denyutan hebat dibagian 'terhormatnya' disenggol oleh Naruto. Posisi tubuh Sasuke yang bersimpuh dilantai dengan tangan kiri menahan nyeri di 'Adik kecilnya'. Membuat celah bagi Naruto untuk mulai menendang perut Sasuke. Maksud hati ingin melayangkan serangan kedua yaitu di pipi Sasuke, tubuh Naruto yang telah sedikit terkuras oleh serangan beberapa menit lalu, bisa dipatahkan pemuda beriris Onyx sekelam malam dengan cara menendang lutut kiri Naruto. "UKH!"

Sasuke perlahan bangkit dengan tertatih-tatih. Maklum saja, senggolan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Apalagi dilakukan dibagian sensitif, siapapun pasti akan terkapar ditempat. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke, berhubung ia memiliki kondisi yang amat sangat 'KUAT'. Rintangan tak terelak kan seperti ini, bisa ia hadapi. Meskipun dari gerakan tubuh, tidak bisa dibohongi betapa sakitnya Sasuke diserang pada tempat itu.

'DUAK!' Kemurkaan yang sedang merasuk sumsung tulang Sasuke, membuat rasa sakit itu sirna sudah. Setelah menendang dagu mungil itu, Sasuke pun beralih memukul pelipis kiri Naruto. Pipi, dada, perut, tak pernah lepas dari tangan maupun kaki Sasuke. Membuat luka-luka 5 hari lalu tertutupi oleh BB cream, menampakkan kembali wujudnya.

Tangan Sasuke yang ingin mendarat disudut bibir Naruto, tiba-tiba terhenti seketika. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke pun mulai merapikan kembali kerah seragam sekolahnya. "Ayo Suigetsu, Juugo. Kita pergi dari sini" Sasuke berbalik arah kebelakang, meninggalkan Naruto masih berpose terduduk dilantai.

Naruto yang terkesima dengan sikap Sasuke melenggang pergi seenaknya tanpa menyudahi pertarungan antara mereka berdua. Membuat bungsu Namikaze itu tidak bisa menerima begitu saja. Tentu saja siapa pun tidak akan terima di kasihani seperti ini! Dianggap seolah-olah Naruto itu seekor kucing mengenaskan yang babak belur hanya karna satu gigitan kecil dari harimau kelaparan, lalu dibuang begitu saja seperti tak ada niat untuk mencicipi setelah melihat kondisinya tak layak untuk dikonsumsi. Siapa pun pasti akan marah besarkan! "Kenapa? Kenapa kau berhenti, hah?! Aku belum kalah darimu! Tunggu! Urusan kita belum selesai! Kenapa kau pergi seenaknya begitu?!" Teriak Naruto lantang.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti seketika mendengar nada tak terima yang ada dibalik tubuhnya. "Bagiku permainan telah selesai. Tidak ada lagi yang harus ku lanjutkan" Sasuke yang tetap pada posisi membelakangi Naruto, melanjutkan kembai perjalanannya.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya erat, tak peduli dengan cairan merah dari sudut bibir terus mengeluarkan diri. "Berhenti! Urusan kita belum selesai! Kenapa kau kabur begitu saja, hah?! Apa kau takut denganku?!" Berharap dengan perkataan menusuk itu, Sasuke mau menghentikan langkah kakinya? Sepertinya hal itu tak begitu membantu bagi Naruto. Melihat target yang di caci lebih memilih untuk berjalan keluar ruangan.

Tidak boleh! Naruto tidak akan membiarkan semua ini berakhir sampai disini. Berakhir dengan kekalahan, dan mempertaruhkan semua teman-temannya hanya demi menuruti senpai berpantat ayam ini. TIDAK! Ini tak boleh terjadi! Naruto tak akan membuang satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan semua teman-temannya dari cengkraman Sasuke. Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu! HARUS! Jika Naruto berhenti disini, selamanya mereka akan terus dipermainkan dan diperlakukan semena-mena seperti ini.

Iris blue sapphier Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat raket tenis tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, sepertinya raket itu tak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh siswa kelas lain yang akan mengemasi alat-alat itu sehabis memakainya dijam pelajaran olahraga. Jemari lentik pun mencengkram erat benda berbahan dasar almunium itu di tangan kanan. Tidak ingin tubuh setinggi 170cm itu menghilang dibalik pintu, Naruto pun mulai memacukan kedua kaki mungilnya.

Suigetsu yang hendak memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ini, membelalakan iris soft violetnya. "Sasuke, awas!"

'BUGGH!' Ujung Raket yang ada ditangan Naruto, kini mendarat mulus di pelipis kiri Sasuke saat akan melihat apa gerangan yang terjadi di balik tubuhnya hingga membuat Suigetsu berteriak seperti itu.

'Tes-Tes!' Cairan kental berwarna merah pun membasahi lantai gedung olahraga. Mencengangkan setiap mata memandang adegan tak patut dicontoh itu masih mampu membuat Sasuke tetap berdiri di tempatnya berpijak. Biasanya orang yang dipukul dengan kekuatan maksimal seperti Naruto lakukan saat ini, tentu membuat siapa pun akan terjerembab jatuh di lantai. Minimal, sedikit oleng sambil memegang pelipis masih mengucurkan darah segar itu dengan kedua tangan. Tapi Sasuke? Jangankan untuk terjatuh, berpindah satu milimeter sembari berteriak kesakitan pun, tidak ia lakukan. Tentu kejadian tersebut membuat penghuni gedung olahraga yang ada, berdecak kagum dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki si bungsu Uchiha. Kepala Sasuke yang tertunduk akibat pukulan Naruto, perlahan mengangkat wajahnya keatas untuk melihat si pelaku pemukulan. Iris sapphire Naruto melebar seketika melihat mimik wajah Sasuke tak berhiaskan ekpresi apapun. Tak ada rasa sakit, marah, maupun raut kekesalan yang terpancar. Datar... Hanya itulah yang Naruto tangkap dari indra pengeliatannya. Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba mengejang seketika, gemetar hebat tak kuasa menahan ketakutan saat merasakan raket yang ada di tangan kanan perlahan diambil oleh Sasuke. "Tubuhmu sudah babak belur, kalau ku lanjutkan. Kau akan sekarat" Sasuke membuang raket itu sembarang arah. "Kau sudah kalah. Berhentilah sekarang, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Sasuke seperti tidak merasa terganggu dengan darah mengalir dari pelipis kiri hingga ke rahang kirinya. Pundak Sasuke berselimutkan seragam putih ternodai noda kemerahan pun hanya ia anggap angin lalu, seolah-olah ia tidak pernah melihat cairan kental itu hinggap ditubuhnya. "Kau," tunjuk Sasuke pada Kiba yang berada di sudut ruangan. "Bawa dia ke klinik terdekat."

Kiba mengangguk singkat, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang telah ditinggal pergi oleh Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa kawan?" Tanya Kiba saat berada tepat dihadapan Naruto. Bukannya menjawab, Naruto terus terdiam dengan pandangan mata mengarah kepunggung Sasuke.

"A..Aku," bibir kecil Naruto bergetar setelah berhasil terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya. "Ta..Ta-kut Kiba..."

.

..

...

To-Be-Continue

* * *

(Mata dhiya berkilau-kilau). Gyaaaa! NYAInee bagus banget! I Love yiu Aoi_chan~, kau sungguh memukau ku! Kyaaa~, culik Dhiya dong! bawa kejepang biar ketemu ama mereka, Uverworld, Orange Range, Laruku! (Readres sweatdrop berjamaah)

Hehehe, ada Readres yaa. Mohon dimaafkan ya, Ch kali ini ada (Lagi) adegan pukul-pukulan nya, AMPUNI SAYA! ini yang terakhir kok! Janji dah! bdw bales review dolo deh, dari :

Uchiha Ai-chan: iya tuh! Sadis bgt si teme. Yukk! Rame-rame kita Sate! Kebiasaan tuh si teme seenak Uchiha memperlakukan Naru begitu! #PLAK! Ga nyambung bgt nih Author#. Tenang Ai-chan, kita buat si teme menderita hingga mengemis-ngemis (*) " ̬̩̃cinta" ̬̩̃̊(*) dari si Naru, huehehe (dhiya ama Ai senyum iblis. Review lagi yaa.

Momo Kim: adegan kekerasan di lewati aja. Yaa, ga seru donkk~ #BUGGH!#. Dhiya janji kok, ini yang terakhir walaupun ch depan ada bau-bau kekerasaan juga. (Cengir tanpa dosa, di buang Readres ke sumur the Ring).

Satsuki Naruhi: hehe, iya-iya. Kita bakal buat Sasu MENDERITA, wkwkwk. (Ketewa ala nenek sihir). Ga apa-apa kok. Asal selalu review terus, dhiya udah seneeeengggg bgt. Hehe, review lagi yaa.

Couphie: makasih Cou-chan udah mau review, hehe. Etss, tenang-tenang Cou-chan. Harap tenang, jgn demo dulu. Kalo mau demo, sama si Teme aja. Dia yang udah bikin Naru-chan jadi gituu. Sasu disiksa, nantikan kelanjutan kisahnya di hate you ch 4,(gaya presenter gosip di trans tv). Wkwkw, review lagii yaa.

Phoenix Emperor: Phoenix chan~~ (meluk). Hehe, makasih yaa udah datang di fic ini. Haha, oke-oke. Thanks my friend, udah mau menuhin kotak reviewnya. Kritiknya ditunggu loh, review yaa di ch ini. Oke? (Ngajak tos).

Kimura shiba: ayeee! Mudah-mudahan kutukan Kimu-chan bikin Sasu (*) " ̬̩̃cinta" ̬̩̃̊(*) mati! Aminn! Hehe, nolong Naru. Entar, biar si Kyuu yang bales itu si Teme. Oke? Jangan nangis lagi yaa, hehe.

Gunchan CacuNalu polepel: H-Hay, Gu-Gun chan (ngumpet di punggung Kyuu). Oke! Sipp! Kita buat si Sasu menderita utk dapatkan (*) " ̬̩̃cinta" ̬̩̃̊(*) Naru. Wkwkwk (senyum iblis). Kyuu ngamuk, tenang. Dhiya bakal suruh si Kyuu cabik-cabik si teme jadi ikan asin! Eerrr, fB nya ga ketemu yaa, coba deh pake email:

Kalo ga bisa juga, apa nama fb gun-chan, biar dhiya add aja. Oke?

Dame-an: haha, ga jadi yaa mau ngasah piso nya utk si teme? Waduh, ngasah kapal titanic nih si dame. Kaburrr dulu akhhh, takottt. Si dame ngamuk, ayo lari semuaaa. #plak!#

Funnychii: (nutup kuping) ampunnn~ funny, ini semua gara-gara si teme! Pukul aja tuh si teme gila, udah buat Naru gitu! #dihajar Sasu#. Berhenti di adegan seru, biar buat funny penasaran nih. Ohh, ohayo yaa bukan ohayu, hehe. Mesti belajar lagi nih dhiya. Ambil naru? (Ngelirik Sasu). Hehe, kabur dulu yuu dame, si teme auranya mengerikan.

HaikuReSanovA: ihh si Re! Napa baru muncul sekarang! Teganya dirimu Re, hiks-hiks (nangis bawang bombay). Hem.. Gitu yaa, berarti salahnya di dhiya juga nih. Bahasanya belepotan bgt, hehe. Oke Re, makasih yaa udah review. Datang lagi loh, awas kalo ga. Hehe

Hetsy sh: ughh! Maaf nih bikin hetsy chan sedih. Tapi ini yang terakhir kok, janji dah! Iya haruslah, dhiya akan bales si teme pantat ayam atas semua yang ia lakuin sama Naru. Ditunggu aja yaa, tenang yang lain juga akan dhiya pertemukan dengan seme-seme yang lain. Mereka akan bergerak kok saat uke mereka jadi incaran bully-membully. Pasti! Akan dhiya buat Sasu lope mati ama si Naru! Huehehe.

Sheren: emang tega tuhh si teme! Hehe, iya ini udah update kok, ^^

Ciel-kky30: hehe, udah diurusin kiba kok narunya. Romance? Sabar yaa, ch depan udah mulai kok (mungkin). Hehe

MJ: hayy juga MJ. Jahat n brengsek? Itulah dia si Sasu Teme. Melawan dong, Naru gitu loh. Diem diri, ga banget. Hehe, Kyuubi? Tentunya akan Tsunami tuh rambut pantat bebek. Hueheheh!

Kokuta Mekuto: yaa, ini dendam ama ama siTeme. Dikatain jelek gitu Temenya, wkwkwk. Itachi? Ada dong! Tenang aja yaa.

Two brother crazy lady and Boy: hehe, ini juga ngamuk nih ama si Teme. Sabar-sabar, tenang. Tarik nafas, buang~. Silahkan hajar teme-nya. #di Kirin Sasu#. Romancer? Ch 4 kali yaa, (masih mikir kapan romancenya). Huehehe

Guest: ini guest yang kemaren yaa? Haloo. Waduh, maaf ini bikin Narunya gitu. Hehe, ampunn guestt~. Sekolah kyk gitu, woh banyak. Sistem pembullyan itu ada loh, dhiya juga pernah merasakan. Tapi disini ada SasuNaru-nya, hehe. Ga lautan lagi yaa? Syukur deh. Oke-oke, sipp. Kita spasi-spasi, hehe. Panggil dhiya aja yaa. Hehe

Namikaze Shira: kyk nya ga keliatan kyuu-chan deh. Sasu diapain ama si Kyuu? Pastinya menderita tuh Teme! Ini ga tau nih update kilat atau ga nya.

PoeCien: hehe, gomen Poe. Ampunn~, hehe. Dipecat? Mau ga naru? (Liat naru). Oke review lagii yaa.

Blue-nigth-chan: iya jahat nih Sasu! Tembakk gih sasunya! Hehe

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: sabar khu, sabar. Jangan ngamuk yaa. Naru ga pulang kerumah, nginep dirumah Kiba si dianya. Takut ketauan ama Kyuu. Romancenya sabar yaa. Dikit lagi kok, oke?

Oke, sekian dulu. Mohon reviewnya yaa bila udah baca, hehehe.


	4. Kyuubi Move

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto**** otomatis punya ****Masashi Kishimoto****, kalau punya dhiya.  
Bakal dhiya bikin, Sasu ****bersama Naru selamanya****!**

**Rate : Masih T nih. Aman di konsumsi (?) kok ^^**

**Genre : Romance****, ****Conflik****, FriendShip**

**Pair : ****Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Warning :**** Shounen Ai, Ga Normal, Ngaco Bin Ngaur,****Hancur-melebur****,**** Typo ingin selalu hadir.  
Bagi yang udah baca, ga Review. Sungguh terlalu~!**

.

.

Summary:

_**"Hey brengsek!" Suara bariton khas dari arah belakang berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan sisa-sisa siswa Kumo High School yang masih memukuli tubuh Naruto. Pemuda perawakan tampan dengan tubuh tinggi semampai menatap bengis segerombolan siswa dihadapannya. "Kumo High School, hobi main keroyokan? Kheh! Rendah sekali cara berkelahi kalian." Geram pemuda itu mencengkram erat pipa besi yang ada ditangan kanannya.**_

.

.

.

**Hate You!** (Kyuubi Move)

.

* * *

Derap langkah kaki secara konstan terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan seluas 50x 70 meter. Hingar bingar keceriaan puluhan manusia baik bergender laki-laki maupun perempuan memenuhi ruangan tersebut untuk sekedar mengisi perut yang telah berteriak hebat sendari tadi, terdiam seketika saat melihat segerombolan orang-orang memasuki kawasan kantin. Atmosfer panas dari sekelompok 'manusia-manusia' itu cukup membuat siswa-siswi yang sedang menyantap makan siang bergidik negri. Jangankan untuk melihat, menyebut nama sosok yang merupakan 'pemimpin' para berandalan itu tak berani. Mereka lebih memilih diam, memfokuskan makanan dihadapan mereka dengan satu kali atau dua suapan. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mendudukan diri diatas kursi, kedua kaki pun terangkat, saling menyilang satu sama lain dipermukaan meja kayu berukuran 4x5 meter.

Mata setajam elang melirik singkat pada salah satu pemuda dari gerombolan 'pasukan'nya. Hanya sedetik saja, lalu pandangan mata terarah pada sosok pemuda berambut soft violet tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Mengerti panggilan dari sang pimpinan, Suigetsu pun berjalan kearah Sasuke sembari mendekatkan telinga kiri kearah bibir pemuda bersurai raven, ingin mendengar lebih jelas ungkapan kata yang bersifat rahasia dari sang pimpinan. Setelah mengerti 'maksud' dari si Uchiha muda, Suigetsu berjalan pelan kearah _food court_. Mengambil segelas cairan merah pekat, lalu menyodorkan gelas tersebut kesalah satu pemuda berambut pirang dari arah gerombolan pasukan yang mengikuti pimpinannya.

"Berikan pada-_nya_." Pemuda pirang dengan manik biru dimata hanya mampu menaikan sebelah alis mendapati gelas tersebut teracung tepat dibawah dagu. Pemuda cantik a.k.a Namikaze Naruto sangat mengerti apa maksud dari pria bergigi hiu. Tanpa banyak kata, tangan mungil terbalut kulit tan langsung menerima gelas berisi cairan merah pekat yang ia yakini ekstrak sari buah tomat. Tak banyak pandangan heran bin binggung terpancar dari raut wajah para murid yang berada disekitar area kantin. Mereka tak mengerti, benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa bocah pirang yang mendapat kejutan tak terduga berupa _salam manis_ dari sang pimpinan saat menginjakkan kaki ke KHS bisa menjadi salah satu anggota grup berandalan itu. Jangan tanya kenapa insiden kecil dari ruang Blackberry bisa menyebar ditelinga mereka, 2 anggota OSIS bernasip naas atas kejadian itu telah menjadi cukup bukti kalau Naruto dan senpai _killer_ KHS mempunyai suatu hubungan yang belum terselesaikan. Bila kalian bertanya, kenapa si pimpinan tak mendapat hukuman dari para guru atas tindakannya. Salahkan nyali para siswa yang langsung menciut tak berani mengungkapkan fakta tersebut pada guru mereka. Bagi para murid, menyelamatkan tulang rusuk mereka jauh lebih penting daripada menyelamatkan orang lain. Ironis bukan? Dimana lingkungan sekolah yang seharusnya menjadi tempat menuntut ilmu kini tak ubahnya seperti ajang perbudakan oleh budaya premanisme.

Manik sejernih lautan menatap dalam diam jus tomat ditangan kanan. Bila boleh memilih, Naruto ingin sekali membuang gelas tersebut tepat dihadapan pemuda kulit albaster itu, mengeluarkan sedikit kata 'mutira' karna telah membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang anjing pesuruh, kemudian pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat ini. Kembali lagi ke realita yang ada, Naruto tak akan mampu melakukan hal tersebut sebab ia pun terjebak. Terjebak atas ucapannya sendiri yang akan melakukan apapun untuk pemuda itu atas kekalahannya tempo hari.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas lelah, sungguh ia sangat berharap sekali perjanjian konyol ini cepat terselesaikan agar ia bisa hidup damai layaknya siswa lain pada umumnya. Lama bergulat lamunan panjang dipikirannya, Naruto yang berjalan perlahan kearah sang pimpinan tak menyadari kaki jenjang terjulur diatas lantai.

'BRUK!'

Kejadian tak diinginkan pun terjadi. Kaki tak bertanggung jawab yang terjulur diatas permukaan lantai berhasil membuat Naruto terjatuh dengan gelas kaca berisi jus tomat berceceran membasahi lantai dan juga seragam Naruto dibagian depan. Naruto hanya mampu meringgis kecil merasakan rasa sakit dibagian dagu karna terbentur lantai, beruntung serpihan beling dari gelas tersebut tak mengenai wajah Naruto. "Kau menjatuhkan jus tomatku?" Nada mengejek dari arah depan membuat Naruto mendongkakkan kepala sedikit keatas, ingin melihat raut wajah si pelaku yang (dengan sengaja) menjulurkan kaki hingga ia bisa terjatuh seperti ini.

Wajah datar disertai tatapan bengis terlihat jelas dimata Naruto saat menatap pemuda memiliki rambut model pantat ayam tersebut. "**Ambil lagi.**" Bukan-nya merasa iba melihat keadaan Naruto, Sasuke dengan tak kepeduliannya memerintah kembali bocah mungil itu untuk membawa jus tomat yang baru. Naruto perlahan berdiri, berjalan tertatih-tatih kearah stand makanan untuk memesan kembali jus tomat Sasuke. Dihiraukannya rasa lengket dari jus tomat yang menempel diseragam sekolah tanpa ada niat untuk membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Bagi Naruto, memenuhi permintaan Sasuke lebih penting untuk saat ini daripada membersihkan seragamnya. Alasannya sederhana, ia ingin cepat mengakhiri permainan ini. Naruto tak bermaksud berburuk sangka pada Sasuke, hanya saja instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengalami hal buruk bila terus berlama-lama ditempat ini.

Segelas jus tomat yang baru tersaji disebelah meja tempat Sasuke mendudukan diri. Sasuke menatap gelas itu dalam diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia buka suara. "Ambil lagi. Aku tak suka minum jus tomat bila tidak dalam keadaan dingin." Naruto menghela nafas pelan, sudah ia duga, ini tak akan mudah. Terlebih sosok yang ia hadapi ini Sasuke, murid yang menyandang peringkat pertama siswa bermasalah di KHS. Bukan Sasuke namanya bila semudah itu melepaskan musuh begitu saja. Sedikit siksaan, itulah yang sering ia lakukan pada orang-orang seperti Naruto.

Kembali Naruto meletakkan segelas jus tomat diatas meja, berbeda dengan jus sebelumnya, suhu pada jus jus kali ini lebih dingin sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke. Terlihat dari permukaan gelas sedikit berembun. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, meskipun berwajah datar, Naruto bisa merasakan laki-laki dihadapannya nampak mendesis kesal. Hati Naruto pun bertanya-tanya, kesalahan apa lagi yang ia lakukan hingga wajah ketidak-puasaan terpampang jelas dipemuda raven itu.

"Kau tak dengar apa kataku?" Naruto meneguk ludah paksa mendengar nada intimidasi keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Aku minta jus yang dingin. Apa kau mengerti arti _dingin_, hn?!"

Merasa apa yang ia sajikan tak sesuai dengan keinginan Sasuke, Naruto lekas mengambil jus tomat baru dengan beberapa es batu memenuhi gelas kaca setinggi 10cm itu. Sasuke meraih gelas jus tomatnya dengan tangan kanan, memperhatikan sejenak jus tersebut, lalu meletakkannya lagi diatas meja. "Kurang dingin."

Satu kalimat pendek dari Sasuke, cukup membuat Naruto bolak-balik kestand makanan hanya untuk menambahkan es batu kedalam jus tomat Sasuke. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke mengambil jus tomat yang disodorkan Naruto dan meminumnya.

'CRATT!'

Sasuke memuntahkan kembali jus tomat yang ia teguk ke lantai. Dengan kasar, Sasuke meletakkan jus tomatnya diatas meja hingga terdengar bunyi gaduh. Naruto mulai menatap takut ujung gelas kaca yang sedikit retak akibat hentakan kuat dari Sasuke saat meletakkan gelas tersebut. "Kau ingin membunuhku? Untuk ukuran minuman dingin, 7 buah es batu aku rasa sudah lebih dari cukup." Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangan, tak lupa kembali duduk di bangku kayu dengan kedua kaki terangkat keatas meja. "Ambil lagi." Ucap pemuda raven sembari menggerakkan dagu kearah stand makanan.

Segala umpatan terlukis indah disanubari Naruto. Sekali lihat saja, Naruto sangat mengerti saat ini Sasuke sedang mempermainkannya. Mempermainkan harga dirinya seperti anjing pesuruh didepan semua orang yang berada disekitar kawasan kantin. Ingin melawan, Naruto tak mampu. Ingin berontak, Naruto tak sanggup. Satu-satunya jalan untuk lolos dari jerat Sasuke adalah melarikan diri, bukannya Naruto tak bisa, hanya saja ia tidak ingin dianggap pengecut yang cuma bisa lari, dan lari saja. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati tak ingin ia kotori. Pasrah, kata itulah yang terus hadir dipikiran Naruto saat membawakan kembali jus tomat Sasuke. Hati kecil Naruto pun sedikit berharap, semoga gelas yang ada ditangannya adalah gelas terakhir yang sesuai dengan keinginkan Sasuke.

Mata onyx sedingin es menatap tak minat pada segelas jus tomat yang dibawa Naruto beberapa detik lalu tersaji diatas meja. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia sangat bosan, kenapa bocah pirang dihadapannya tak melawan seperti kemarin. Sungguh, melihat perlawanan Naruto merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya. Niat hati ingin bermain-main sedikit, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Tak ada apa-apanya. Sasuke pikir Naruto berbeda. Berbeda dengan murid lain yang cuma bisa meringkung ketakutan bila dipelototi sedikit saja. Tapi sekarang, sama saja dengan yang lain, tak ada bedanya. Dan entah kenapa sikap Naruto sekarang membuat Sasuke jengah.

Sasuke meraih jus tomat dengan enggan. Tinggal beberapa detik jus tomat memasuki kerongkongan, sebuah ide gile tercetus begitu saja diotak Sasuke. Seringai mematikan terpahat diwajah sempurna Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu meneguk singkat jus tomatnya, lalu berjalan perlahan kearah Naruto sambil membawa gelas kaca berisi jus ditangan kanan. Sasuke berpikir, mungkin saja lewat ide mendadak ini, ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit 'kesenangan' yang inginkan dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu," Sasuke memutar-mutar gelas jusnya persis seperti gerakan memutar gelas berisi wine mahal. "Aku suka jus tomat, karna rasa asam yang terkandung dari buahnya. Tapi kalau terlalu masam..." Sasuke mengacungkan gelas diatas kepala Naruto. Secara perlahan, Sasuke menuangkan isi jus tomat tersebut tepat membasahi rambut pirang Naruto. "Aku, tak begitu _suka_." Ucapnya diakhiri penekanan penuh pada kata suka.

Seluruh siswa yang menyaksikan adegan itu menahan nafas. Tak sedikit dari mereka merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Namun apa boleh buat, mereka pun tak bisa menolong. Salah sendiri, kenapa melawan Sasuke. Begitulah pikiran sebagian siswa-siswi itu. Melihat Naruto menundukkan kepala, sedikit membuat Sasuke tersulut murka. Tentu saja reaksi Naruto sangat tak diharapkan si pemuda Uchiha. Memandang ketidak-berdayaan Naruto untuk melawannya, seketika menumbuhkan rasa muak didiri Sasuke. 'Tch! Ternyata sama saja!', batinnya seraya menghempaskan gelas ditangan keatas lantai.

Tanpa lisan yang terucap dibibir pucat itu, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kaki keluar kantin diikuti beberapa siswa yang Nota Bene, anak buahnya. Meninggalkan Naruto masih terdiam ditempat dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat menahan gejolak amarah. Amarah pada diri sendiri yang tak mampu berkutik saat Sasuke mempermainkan harga dirinya.

(┎_⌣̩̩̀)

"Taidama..." Terdengar suara rendah dari balik pintu masuk kediaman Namikaze. Sosok pemuda mungil bersurai pirang jabrik menampakkan diri didetik berikutnya setelah pintu coklat itu tertutup rapat.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan." Sapa Kushina lembut saat melihat putra bungsu-nya pulang. Seketika senyuman diraut wajah wanita cantik itu memudar menangkap keganjilan dari pemuda bermata biru. Tak ada cengiran lebar, rengekkan manja, dan ciuman hangat didaratkan si pirang pada pipi sang ibu yang paling sering Naruto lakukan setiap pulang sekolah juga tidak ada. Jelas sekali sikap Naruto cukup aneh dimata Kushina. Ditambah penampilan Naruto yang biasanya berantakan, kini tambah berantakan dengan garis halus kemerahan melingkari seragam sekolah Naruto bagian depan yang terlalu mencolok dimata _Red Ruby_ Kushina. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Naru-chan?" Yaa, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada putra bungsu-nya. Kushina yakin itu.

Gerakan kaki Naruto reflek berhenti begitu saja saat akan menapaki anak tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya binggung, tak tahu harus mencari alasan apa agar masalahnya tersembunyi dengan baik tanpa terendus wanita berambut merah itu. "Eng~, ti-tidak kok. Tidak terjadi apa-apa." Naruto bergegas menaiki tangga agar tak ditanyai macam-macam lagi oleh Kushina.

"Lalu bajumu kenapa bisa kotor begitu?" Tanya Kushina lagi sembari mendongkakkan kepala kearah Naruto yang telah menghilang dibalik tangga lantai atas.

"Kiba tak sengaja menumpahkan jus tomat kearah ku saat kami makan siang, Kaa-chan." Teriak Naruto disusul bunyi dentuman pintu. Nampaknya sang empu suara telah memasuki tempat peristirahatannya. Kushina menghela nafas panjang, tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas dari anak tangga yang beberapa saat lalu dilewati oleh Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Kushina?" Sapa pemuda dewasa berambut orange kemerahan, binggung mendapati wanita paruh baya itu termenung menatap tangga. "Minato tak memberi jatah bulanan ya untuk membayar arisan hingga kau berdoa didepan tangga begini?"

Kyuubi yang telah bersiap siaga mendapat _elusan lembut_ yang selalu dilayangkan Kushina, semakin mengerutkan kening melihat wanita itu malah menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Kyuubi jadi semakin yakin, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina. Sesuatu masalah yang sangat besar, lebih besar dari sekedar uang bulanan saja. Jarang sekali ia melihat ibu-nya bersikap 'menakutkan' begini. "Ada apa sih?" Tak kuat menahan rasa penasaran yang terus menggelitik hati. Akhirnya Kyuubi mau tak mau bertanya juga setelah tak mendapat tanggapan berarti dari Kushina.

"Kau tahu, Kyuu..." Jeda Kushina sejenak. "Kaa-san merasa sejak pulang dari kediaman Inuzuka, sikap Naruto sangat aneh."

Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aneh?" Kyuubi membuka jas hitam yang ia kenakan, lalu menyampirkannya dibahu kiri. "Aneh bagaimana?" Kedua kancing kemeja putih dipergelangan tangan dibukanya satu persatu, kemudian menggulungnya hingga batas siku.

Kushina mengangguk kepala singkat. "Yup, aneh." Kushina berjalan kearah dapur, mengambil cangkir dan piring kecil dari _buffet_ kayu diatas wastafel tempat cuci piring. Ingin membuatkan secangkir minuman hangat untuk putra sulungnya yang baru saja pulang kerja. "Dia, lebih sering menghindari Kaa-san. Sikapnya itu, seperti sedang... menyembunyikan sesuatu." Cairan kuning pekat kecoklatan dengan uap mengepul keluar dari teko keramik berwarna putih saat Kushina menuangkannya kedalam cangkir putih.

"Apa mungkin ia punya masalah disekolahnya? Dengan teman barunya mungkin, atau guru-gurunya." Kushina mengendikkan bahu sesaat sembari menyodorkan cangkir putih tadi pada Kyuubi. "Teh hitam dengan ektrak apel, baik untukmu." Sebut Kushina mengerti isyarat Kyuubi mengangkat cangkir tersebut kearahnya.

Kyuubi mengangguk singkat, menyesap teh itu seteguk, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. "Akan ku tanyakan langsung padanya nanti." Ucap Kyuubi membuka kancing atas kemeja putihnya, melonggarkan dasi hitam kebiruan yang ia kenakan. Ia pun berjalan memasuki ruang tengah membawa cangkir tehnya, dan menghilang dibalik tangga.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Pemuda bersurai orange kemerahan sedang menstater mobil spot merah dibagasi mobil kediaman Namikaze. Tatapan menuntut dari _Red Rubi_-nya terus ia layangkan pada pemuda pirang yang duduk disamping kiri dengan kepala menunduk dalam. "Apa kau mau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku? Perihal sikap aneh mu ini." Pemuda berkulit putih itu menyenderkan punggungnya nyaman kekursi pengemudi. Tangan kirinya melingkar manis di sandaran kursi pemuda pirang disampingnya dengan jemari tangan kanan tak henti-henti mengetuk stir kemudi. Menandakan ia tak sabar menanti jawaban pemuda mungil itu.

"Menjelaskan apa, maksud Kyuu-nii?" Kedua jemari telunjuk terbalut kulit tan tak bosan-bosannya bergulat satu sama lain. Pemuda pirang itu bukannya bermaksud untuk bersikap sok manis, hanya saja kegiatan ini merupakan satu-satunya cara untuk menetralisir kegugupan dihati. Ia benar-benar tak ingin memancing hal-hal aneh yang bisa membongkar 'masalah pribadinya' pada sang kakak melalui tutur kata dan gestur tubuh yang salah. Rileks dan tenang adalah kunci utama. Meskipun ia tahu, semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia sebab sang target bukan termaksud orang yang mudah dikelabui.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak mengerti, Naruto." Geraman kesal terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto. Ia sangat sadar, Kyuubi benar-benar telah sampai diambang batas kesabaran. "Kenapa kau tidak mau bertemu denganku tadi malam?" Kyuubi sedikit menundukkan punggung, ingin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto hingga ia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan si lawan bicara. Merasa Kyuubi terlalu dekat, secara spontan Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya. Sungguh suatu kesalahan yang sangat fatal bagi Naruto melakukan tindakan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Naruto memang selalu menarik diri bila setiap kali Kyuubi mendekat lebih 'intim' kearahnya seperti saat ini, Kyuubi memaklumi Naruto sangat risih atas perlakukannya itu. Tapi gerakan tiba-tiba disertai kegugupan yang menguar, Kyuubi berani bertaruh Naruto memang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak ingin ia ketahui. Ditambah penciuman Kyuubi menangkap aroma asing dari tubuh Naruto. Bau familiar yang selama beberapa hari ini terus melekat ditubuh adiknya. Memang tak terlalu kentara, tapi Kyuubi sangat kenal aroma tak mengenakkan ini selalu hadir disetiap mahkluk bernama perempuan. _'Eng, ini.. Foundation?'_

"A-Aku..." Jeda Naruto sambil meneguk paksa ludahnya. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku sedang belajar, Kyuu-nii. Hari ini ada ulangan kimia."

Kyuubi mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Teringat saat ia mengedor paksa pintu kamar Naruto, bahkan hampir saja mendobraknya karna Naruto tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Kushina mengenai 'keanehan' Naruto sore kemarin, malamnya Kyuubi berinisiatif untuk mengintrogasi langsung biang kegundahan ibu-nya itu. Beberapa ketukan dipintu kamar dengan panggilan lembut yang jarang (baca: langka) Kyuubi suarakan, tak ditanggapi si pemilik kamar, jelas membuat Kyuubi naik pitam. Mengacuhkan sih tidak, Naruto sudah membalas panggilan Kyuubi dengan alasan ia tak ingin diganggu dulu lantaran sedang belajar untuk ulangan. Tapi mengingat sifat adiknya yang tak pernah berkutat dalam hal pelajaran, mau tak mau kecurigaan Kyuubi semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak ayal luapan emosi Kyuubi pada pintu tak berdosa itu terdengar seantero kediaman Namikaze. Setelah mendengar ancaman Kyuubi yang akan menghancurkan pintu kamar, Naruto akhirnya menampakkan diri. Seperti Naruto katakan, ia sedang belajar. Namun gerak tubuh Naruto yang berusaha menghindari Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi tak bisa melepaskan Naruto begitu saja. Untuk itulah Kyuubi melanjutkan penyelidikannya pada Naruto pagi ini sebelum berangkat kerja serta mengantar Naruto kesekolah. Kyuubi pun harus mengancam Naruto (lagi) terlebih dahulu agar mau pergi bersama-sama dengannya, mengingat sikap pembangkangan Naruto tak bisa ditolerir dengan sikap lemah lembut. Kalau boleh jujur, Kyuubi paling anti melakukan 'kekerasan' pada adiknya. Tapi apa mau dikata, sikap sang adik yang ngotot tak ingin pergi bersama-samanya dengan berbagai alasan tidak masuk akal, tentu saja tak bisa Kyuubi terima dengan mudah. Apapun masalah yang menyangkut Naruto, hari ini Kyuubi ingin segera menyelesaikanya sampai tuntas.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya, kau menghindariku. Terhitung sejak kau menginjakkan kaki ke KHS, perbedaan sikapmu dimataku terlalu drastis, Naruto." Kyuubi memasukkan gigi satu, menginjak gas, dan mobil spot merah pun keluar dari kawasan kediaman Namikaze. "Jujurlah. Apa yang terjadi disekolahmu? Kau diganggu kakak kelasmu kan?"

Jika saja Naruto tidak dalam keadaan mode berbohong, mungkin tubuh mungilnya telah menengang saking terkejutnya dengan pertanyaan Kyuubi yang tepat sasaran. "Berbeda bagaimana maksud Kyuu-nii? Sikapku biasa-biasa saja kok, tidak ada yang berubah." Tenang, tenang, dan tenang. Kata-kata itulah yang terus Naruto lafalkan seperti mantra sakti dipikirannya. Otak Naruto kini meraja lela, mencari-cari topik pembicaraan lain agar kakaknya tak lagi membahas masalah itu. "Mungkin hanya perasaan Kyuu-nii saja. Siapa juga yang diganggu kakak kelas." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearah jendela, menghindari kontak mata dengan sang kakak yang sedang melancarkan tatapan penuh ancaman pada dirinya.

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak dengan pandangan mata kembali terfokus pada jalanan dihadapannya. Walaupun saat ini Kyuubi diam, bukan berarti Naruto bisa bernafas lega. Justru keterdiaman Kyuubi semakin membuat Naruto tertekan. Bila Kyuubi telah bersikap begini, itu tandanya ia tak akan bermain-main dengan ucapan maupun tindakan yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu Naruto..." Ujar Kyuubi buka suara. "Aku tidak akan diam, meskipun kau bungkam."

Satu kalimat singkat dari Kyuubi telah cukup menjadi bukti betapa seriusnya si sulung Namikaze. Naruto bukannya tak mengerti maksud kata-kata Kyuubi. Ia sangat paham malah. Kalimat lugas nan tegas dari Kyuubi menyiratkan suatu makna, segigih apapun Naruto menyembunyikan masalahnya, cepat atau lambat Kyuubi akan tahu jua. Dan bila tiba hari dimana Kyuubi mengetahui semuanya, Naruto harus bersiap-siap menyambut segala konsekuensi negatif akibat permasalahan itu dari kakaknya.

.

( ¬ ̪ ¬ )/\ ( ¬ ̻ ¬ )

.

'Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat?'

Kini kata-kata tersebut terus terngiang dipikiran pemuda berkulit coklat saat sedang menelusuri koridor sekolah. Wajah ceria yang biasanya selalu ditampakkan si rambut pirang, sekarang tak ubahnya seperti langit mendung hendak menurunkan badai besar. Tak ada cahaya, hanya gelisah, khawatir dan takut terpancar dari gerak tubuh. Segala umpatan dan cacian untuk diri sendiri tercurahkan oleh batin kecilnya. Mencela betapa bodoh sekali tindakannya hingga membuahkan hasil yang amat merugikan diri. Ahh sudahlah! Semua telah terjadi. Menyesali juga percuma, tak akan terulang kembali seperti semula. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap, berharap pada secuil harapan akan adanya keajaiban dari Tuhan. Berbagai doa telah ia panjatkan. Meminta pertolongan lebih, serta berjanji ia akan lebih meningkatkan ibadahnya jika saja Tuhan mau memberi satu pertolongan untuk meloloskan diri dari mangsa. Memohon akan adanya gempa bumi besar mengguncang seluruh wilayah jepang hingga ia bisa lenyap dari muka bumi didetik itu juga, atau adanya gunung meletus dengan kawah panas melelehkan seluruh gedung sekolah berserta isinya, kalau perlu Naruto beharap sekali agar 'orang itu' juga ikut meleleh sehingga tak lagi menginginkan dirinya. Dan tentu saja semua harapan-harapan semu berlatar belakang imajinasi tingkat tinggi tak akan pernah terjadi. Mengingat segala bencana yang telah ia 'pesan-kan' pada sang pencipta tak jua datang untuk membantu.

Disaat melawati koridor sepi tanpa adanya siswa-siswi berlalu lalang. Hati si pemuda mungil semakin mengkerut. Degup jantung tak lagi bisa ia tolerir, berdetak dengan kencang seiring bertambahnya langkah kaki menuju tempat 'orang itu'. Cuaca sedang bagus, terbukti dari sinar cahaya matahari menerobos masuk kejendela kaca disisi koridor. Namun kehangatan itu sepertinya tak berlaku bagi tubuh Naruto yang terus mengalirkan keringat dingin. Wajah tan itu semakin memucat memikirkan kejadian selanjutnya yang akan menimpa Naruto bila ia telah sampai dibalik pintu coklat itu. Jujur, saat ini Naruto benar-benar ingin sekali lari, kabur secepatnya agar terlepas dari 'dia'. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto benar-benar terjebak. Ia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja, sementara dua orang pengawal suruhan_nya _berada tepat dibelakang Naruto_._ Mengawasi agar Naruto tidak kabur seperti yang telah pemuda bermata langit itu rencanakan. Kalaupun 'dia' tak menugaskan kedua pria berambut orange jabrik, dan violet itu. Naruto tak ingin gegabah mengambil tindakan untuk melarikan diri. Seperti yang Naruto katakan sebelumnya, bila ia mengambil jalan itu, masalah tak akan terselesaikan, yang ada bertambah semakin runyam. Kabur hanya akan menyelamatkannya selama sesaat, setelah itu ia akan kembali berhadapan dengan 'dia'. Tentu posisi Naruto semakin terjepit bila sosok itu marah besar karna tak mempertanggung jawabkan janji yang mereka sepakati. Dan juga Naruto tak lagi menginginkan rasa sakit mendera dengan bintik merah kebiruan terlukis ditubuhnya.

Helaan nafas putus asa terdengar dari bibir mungil pemuda itu, pasrah. Ya... Lagi-lagi kata itulah yang sedang ia gantungkan sekarang dibeban hati. Bersedia menerima segala konsekuensi hasil dari ke'labil'an-nya sebagai seorang remaja yang tak pernah memikirkan kondisi terburuk dalam keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Ada satu hikmah yang ia petik dari sikapnya tempo hari. Berpikirlah dua kali, sebelum mengambil sikap. Kata itulah yang terus ia tanamkan diotak kecilnya agar tak lagi terjatuh pada lubang yang sama.

"Masuk!" Laki-laki bergigi hiu membuka pintu coklat sebuah ruangan yang telah lama tak digunakan pihak sekolah. Naruto menelan ludah susah payah, ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Perasaan Naruto kini bergemuruh tak menentu, berkecamuk antara masuk atau tidaknya kedalam ruangan itu. Belum sempat memilih, dorongan kuat dari arah belakang berhasil membuat kebimbangan hati Naruto menguap seketika.

'BLAM!'

Kotor dan sedikit gelap, itulah pemandangan yang tertangkap di kedua mata Naruto meski pun ruangan itu telah diterangi cahaya lampu kuning sebesar 5 watt. Tapi tetap saja, walau sudah ada lampu, cahaya remang-remang seperti ini cukup membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Apalagi aura tak mengenakkan terasa menghujam setiap permukaan kulit, membuat Naruto tak henti-hentinya menelan ludah paksa. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, terlebih saat ekor mata sebening lautan menangkap siluet hitam dari arah kiri. Naruto tahu, sangat tahu bahwa yang berada disamping kirinya adalah _dia_.

"Duduk."

Naruto terkesikap kaget mendengar suara berat nan menusuk dari sosok itu. Dengan langkah kikuk, Naruto sesegera mungkin duduk diatas sofa panjang bewarna cream dengan meja kecil setinggi 30 cm didepan sofa. Takut bila ia tak sigap menerima perintah, insiden diruang kelasnya saat menjalani masa MOS akan kembali menimpa Naruto.

Ketukan sepatu bergesekan diatas lantai menyapa gendang telinga. Naruto menundukkan kepala dalam, tak ingin melihat sosok yang terasa semakin mendekat kearahnya. "Siapa menyuruhmu menundukkan kepala!" Seperti robot yang telah diprogram secara sempurna oleh sang pemilik, Naruto reflek menegakkan kepala menghadap pria berkulit albaster dengan surai raven bergaya pantat bebek. Dibibir pucat itu terselip sebatang rokok yang belum tersentuh kobaran api kecil bagian pangkal rokok. Penampilannya tak jauh beda saat terakhir kali Naruto bertemu, berantakan dan berandal seperti biasanya dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang keluar dari balik celana, dasi tak terpasang rapi, dua kacing bagian atas terbuka menampakan kalung perak berbandul tengkorak dileher jenjangnya, blaser biru dongker berlambang KHS tersampir sempurna dibahu kiri.

Setelah memastikan Naruto tak lagi menunduk, laki-laki itu kembali mendekati sosok mungil dihadapannya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha mendudukkan diri diatas meja dengan kedua kaki terjulur disisi sofa memenjarakan tubuh kecil Naruto. Mata onyx-nya memandang lurus Naruto tanpa berkedip. Sungguh, Naruto sangat risih Sasuke menatapnya terus-menerus seperti itu. Pandangan tajam tak menyiratkan emosi apapun dari onyx kelam Sasuke seolah-olah terasa menelanjangi dirinya. Ingin sekali Naruto memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sasuke, namun apa daya. Ketakutan lebih mendominasi dibenak kecilnya hingga mau tak mau ia tetap membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Tak lama Sasuke pun merogoh saku belakang bermaksud mengambil pemantik rokok. Tubuh Naruto semakin gemetar melihat pangkal rokok tersebut telah mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan. Ia dekap erat tangan kirinya dihiasi lingkaran kecil dibagian tengah punggung tangan terdapat bekas luka bakar akibat putung rokok Sasuke. Sasuke menghisap penuh rokok dibibir. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke sedikit menundukan kepala mendekatkan wajah kearah Naruto lalu menghembuskan asal gumpalan asap pekat itu. Naruto mati-matian menahan nafas saat bau tembakau menusuk hidungnya. Ingin menegur, lagi-lagi rasa segan menyelubungi hati. Tidak ada pilihan lain, pemuda bermata blue ocean itu memutuskan untuk menahan nafas sejenak.

Tahu Naruto sedang menahan asap rokoknya, Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati, dengan sengaja ia mengembuskan asap rokok berkali-kali kewajah Naruto. Tak ayal tingkah Sasuke membuat Naruto terbatuk-batuk kecil karna tak kuat menahan nafas lebih lebih lama lagi. Mata sebening lautan itu memerah, perih terkena asap rokok.

"Ikuti aku." Nada dingin nan memerintah dari Sasuke sukses menghentikan aksi kecil Naruto. Wajah polos tak berdosa itu memandang penuh tanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik tajam, ia benar-benar benci jika harus mengulang perkataan yang sama. "Kau tidak tuli kan?" Balas Sasuke sarkastik dengan tatapan sadis yang mengisyaratkan 'ikut-aku-atau-kuseret-kau'. Naruto menggeleng keras. Perlahan iapun melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Sasuke yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar ruangan.

(" `з´ )-cˇ_ˇ)

Naruto hanya mampu menenguk ludah saat kedua mata memandang seluruh penjuru arah, ia disuguhkan puluhan atau bahkan ratusan orang-orang dengan berbagai senjata tajam, balok kayu, pipa besi, rantai-rantai, dan kayu-kayu sepanjang 2 meter dengan ujung yang lancip dimasing-masing tangan mereka. Dilihat dari seragam yang mereka kenakan. Naruto sangat yakin, segerombolan orang-orang itu adalah siswa-siswa Kumo High School.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" Tunjuk salah satu siswa Kumo High School pada pemuda bersurai raven nampak menghisap penuh rokok dibibir.

"Hey brengsek!" Umpat Suigetsu yang berbaris didepan kerumunan siswa Konoha High School yang berhadapan langsung dengan gerombolan siswa Kumo High School. "Berani sekali kau mengacungkan telunjukmu itu dihadapan pimpinan kami. Kau cari mati, hah!"

Siswa Kumo tersebut meludahkan air liurnya dihadapan Suigetsu. "Memangnya kau siapa?! Kami tak ada urusan denganmu ikan hiu!"

"Breng-" Suigetsu yang hendak menerjang laki-laki berkulit hitam dihadapannya, terdiam seketika melihat tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat keatas. Bermaksud menahan pemuda maniak ikan tersebut agar tak bertindak sembrono.

"Kalau memang iya, kau mau apa?" Sebut Sasuke angkuh.

"Cih!" Decak siswa itu sebal melihat tingkah arogan Sasuke yang seolah-olah tak ada takut-takutnya dengan mereka. "Ku peringatkan padamu Uchiha, jangan terlalu sombong! Melenyapkan mu adalah hal mudah bagi kami. Aku sudah cukup bersabar, menunggu itikat baik darimu agar tak lagi mengganggu daerah kekuasaan kami. Kalaupun aku mau, aku bisa saja menghabisimu dari kemarin-kemarin. Kau harusnya bersyukur, aku masih berbaik hati memberikan keringanan untukmu. Bukannya bersikap sombong begini!"

"Tch!" Sasuke membuang putung rokoknya kasar, menginjaknya perlahan sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu. "Kau bilang, melenyapkan ku adalah hal mudah bagimu?" Sasuke terkekeh pelan, namun terdengar mengerikan bagi Suigetsu cs yang berada tak jauh posisi Sasuke saat ini. Seringai menghina pun terpampang jelas diparas tampan si bungsu Uchiha. "Jangan pernah bermimpi, _bastrad!_" Secara tiba-tiba tanpa diduga-duga, Sasuke melayangkan pukulan telak dipipi kiri pemuda itu hingga terjatuh diatas tanah.

"Darui!" Seru rekan Darui dengan rambut mencuat kesamping kiri berlari menghampiri pemuda itu. Beberapa anak buahnya pun ikut berlarian kearah Darui, memastikan luka yang dialami bos mereka tidak terlalu parah. "Ke*p*ra* kau Uchiha!" Pemuda bernama Shi yang tersulut emosi langsung mengayunkan pipa besi sepanjang 1 meter kearah Sasuke. Sebelum pipa besi mendarat mulus dipelipis kanan Sasuke, Juugo yang berjarak dua kaki dari Sasuke dengan sigap menendang tangan Shi hingga pipa besi terlepas begitu saja.

Gemuruh siswa-siswa dari kedua belah pihak membaur satu sama lain sembari mendaratkan senjata masing-masing ketubuh sang lawan. Naruto yang masih terkejut melihat aksi anarkis teman-teman sekolahnya hanya mampu terdiam. Jujur, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kalau melawan, atas perihal apa Naruto harus melawan mereka? Kalau pun menyerang, atas dasar apa Naruto harus menyerang mereka? Bagi Naruto, ia sama sekali tak punya masalah dengan siswa-siswa Kumo High School. Sungguh, Naruto berpendapat, ia sama sekali tak punya wewenang untuk melukai siswa Kumo High School seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Memukul mereka secara brutal, ganas, dan terkesan membabi buta walaupun korban pukulannya sudah tak berdaya lagi dengan darah mengucur deras disekitar area mulut serta hidung.

"Mati kau, bocah!" Merasa akan mendapat serangan tak terduga, Naruto lekas menghindari serangan tersebut dengan merapatkan kedua lengan diatas kepala, bermaksud melindungi kepalanya dari bongkahan kayu yang dilayangkan salah satu perserta tawuran. Meskipun telah menghindar, kondisi Naruto yang dalam keadaan tak siap mau tak mau membuat tubuh mungil itu terhempas diatas tanah dengan punggung kecilnya mendarat terlebih dahulu. Seperti mendapat sasaran empuk, Naruto yang masih terbaring diatas tanah langsung dikerumuni beberapa siswa Kumo. Tak hanya satu atau dua pukulan saja yang Naruto terima, lebih dari 5 pukulan dengan berbagai macam benda tumpul Naruto rasakan mendarat mulus ditubuhnya.

"Aww! Sa-Sakit. Berhenti, jangan pukuli aku terus!" Rintih Naruto memejamkan kedua mata menahan rasa sakit dari orang-orang yang tanpa ampun memukulinya. Tubuh Naruto yang telah meringkuk kini tak lebih seperti seekor udang diatas tanah, kedua tangan terselimuti kulit tan masih setia berteger manis diatas surai pirangnya, bgi Naruto itulah satu-satu cara yang terlintas dipikirannya untuk melindungi diri dari resiko luka vital dibagian kepala. "Berhenti! Jangan pukuli aku lagi! Aku mohon! Berhenti!" Bukannya merasa iba mendengar teriakan kesakitan Naruto, pemuda-pemuda itu terus-menerus memukuli Naruto. Mengganggap rintihan Naruto hanya angin lalu yang lambat laun akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

'BUAGH!'

Dalam sekejap, salah seorang pemuda yang terus memukuli Naruto dengan balok kayu jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah seperti terkena tendangan dari arah samping. Tak hanya pemuda itu saja bernasip naas, 2 dari 6 orang siswa Kumo yang mengerumuni Naruto mendapat pukulan telak dibagian tengkuk dan punggung dari pipa besi dilayangkan sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat. "Hey brengsek!" Suara bariton khas dari arah belakang berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan sisa-sisa siswa Kumo High School yang masih memukuli tubuh Naruto. Pemuda perawakan tampan dengan tubuh tinggi semampai menatap bengis segerombolan siswa dihadapannya. "Kumo High School, hobi main keroyokan? Kheh! Rendah sekali cara berkelahi kalian." Geram pemuda itu mencengkram erat pipa besi yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Kurang ajar kau Uchiha!" Balas salah satu siswa korban tendangan Sasuke balik menantang. "Mulutmu sudah kelawat batas. Kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu ya!"

Mendengar perkataan siswa tersebut, seketika emosi Sasuke meluap drastis. "**Jangan!**" Dengan kasar, Sasuke menarik kerah seragam siswa itu, membantingnya diatas tanah, lalu memukul keras pipi kirinya. "**Pernah.**" Sasuke kembali melayangkan pukulan kedua ditempat yang sama. "**Sebut.**" Pukulan ketiga kali didaratkan lagi. "**Orangtua ku**." Darah segar disudut bibir telah mengalir deras seiring pukulan keempat. "**Dari.**" Pukulan kelima kembali diterima si siswa. "**Mulut.**" Tak hanya sudut bibir saja mengeluarkan darah, hidung pemuda malang itu pun turut mengeluarkan cairan pekat hingga membanjiri seragamnya. "**Kotormu!**" Sang siswa nampak tak berkutik lagi dihadapan Sasuke, terbukti pukulan ketujuh, siswa tersebut tak lagi bergerak seperti sebelumnya. "**BRENGSEK!**" Setelah pukulan kedelapan, dengan penuh emosi Sasuke sengaja menjedukkan kepala siswa malang itu ketanah sebelum akhirnya tubuh Sasuke ditarik paksa oleh siswa Kumo lainnya.

Tak terima diseret oleh orang-orang yang menjadi musuhnya, Sasuke berontak dengan ganas. Tendangan demi tendangan Sasuke kerahkan dikaki lawan, membuat 2 orang siswa yang sibuk memegangi masing-masing tangan Sasuke, terjatuh menabrak siswa Kumo lainnya yang ingin menyerang Sasuke. Kondisi Sasuke yang diselimuti amarah, kembali menghajar sisa-sisa siswa Kumo disekeliling tubuh Naruto. Tak ingin terkena imbas amukan Sasuke terkesan membabi buta, Naruto yang masih terbaring diatas tanah hanya mampu melindungi diri dengan memeluk kepalanya agar tak terinjak siswa-siswa Kumo yang mulai berlari menyerbu Sasuke. Bukan Sasuke namanya bila kalah begitu saja karna diserbu banyak orang. Justru bagi Sasuke, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Terbukti, dalam tenggang waktu 35 menit, 20 orang siswa tak mampu lagi bergerak terkena serangan telak dari Sasuke.

"Cih!" Sasuke membuang cairan pekat kemerahan dari mulutnya. Meskipun Sasuke berhasil menumbangkan 1/4 pasukan siswa Kumo, namun cidera dibeberapa bagian tubuh tak dapat Sasuke hindari begitu saja. Terlihat dari cara berjalan Sasuke yang sedikit 'aneh' saat akan mendekati Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda raven itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang masih memeluk erat kepalanya. Merasa ada tarikan dari arah depan, Naruto langsung mendongkakkan kepala keatas ingin melihat sosok yang menariknya. Terkejut, begitulah ekpresi tergambar diwajah Naruto saat tubuhnya berhadapan langsung dengan mata onyx senpai tingkat 3 disekolahnya. Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut, tambah terkejut ketika Sasuke langsung melingkarkan lengan kirinya dikepala Naruto, memutar tubuhnya hingga berpindah posisi. Dan...

'BUGGH!' Bunyi benda dipukul lah yang tertangkap pendengaran Naruto saat itu. Jantung Naruto semakin berdetak tak karuan saat mencium bau amis disertai cairan merah pekat mengenai pipi kirinya yang bersandar diseragam Sasuke dibagian dada. 'Da-Darah!' Teriak batin Naruto shock. Naruto mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangan pada seragam sekolah Sasuke, dengan perlahan Naruto memberanikan diri menatap pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya. GLEK! Naruto menelan ludahnya cepat begitu melihat pelipis kanan Sasuke mengalirkan darah segar tiada henti, membasahi rambut dibagian kanan dan poni Sasuke. Mata onyx Sasuke memandang sang pelaku pemukulan dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Kau," Sasuke melepaskan lengan kirinya dari Naruto, meskipun tak lagi mendekap pemuda pirang dihadapannya, Sasuke nampak tak ada niat untuk beranjak dari sisi Naruto. Terbukti ia masih tetap diam ditempat dengan tatapan membunuh diarahkan pada siswa Kumo yang berjarak 3 meter dari posisinya. "Sudah bosan hidup, ya?"

Sang siswa mulai gemetar ketakutan, tangan kanannya yang semula memegang tongkat kayu terjatuh seketika sembari berjalan mundur perlahan. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat wajah pucat siswa. Tak sengaja pandangan mata Onyx-nya menangkap balok kayu tergeletak dibawah kaki, Sasuke segera menundukkan tubuh dihadapan Naruto. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke meraih tubuh Naruto, membawa tubuh pemuda mungil itu ke kembali dekapannya. Tangan kanan Sasuke memegang erat balok kayu, tanpa banyak kata Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menembus kerumunan siswa Konoha dan siswa Kumo yang saling beradu satu sama lain. Tak ingin membiarkan lawannya pergi begitu saja, pimpinan siswa Kumo High School a.k.a Darui mencoba menghalangi Sasuke dengan anak buahnya.

"Menghalangiku, sama saja cari mati." Geram Sasuke menatap siswa-siswa Kumo dengan pandangan buas.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan, mau tak mau Sasuke melangkahkan kaki lebih lebar menembus kerumunan siswa yang mencoba menahannya. Dengan keras, Sasuke menghantam balok kayu ke kepala salah seorang siswa yang hendak mengibaskan rantai kearahnya. Tak hanya siswa itu saja yang mencoba melukai Sasuke, lebih dari tiga puluh lima siswa Kumo mulai berbondong-bondong menyerbu Sasuke secara serentak. Sasuke pun tak mau kalah, tendangan, pukulan, terus ia kerahkan demi melindungi diri dan pemuda yang masih ada bersama dengannya. Bohong kalau Sasuke merasa tak kewalahan menghadapi puluhan manusia dihadapannya, tapi entah kenapa sifat Sasuke yang tak suka menerima kekalahan menyeruak begitu saja mengingat Naruto masih berada didalam pelukannya. Tak pernah sedikitpun Sasuke berpikiran bahwa keberadaan Naruto menjadi pemicu semangatnya untuk mengalahkan siswa Kumo, entahlah. Ia tak begitu mengerti. Hanya saja, Sasuke merasa keselamatan Naruto jauh lebih penting untuk saat ini. Sasuke akui, tubuhnya sedikit aneh, bergerak sendirinya melindungi Naruto dari lautan manusia buas yang sedang melayangkan berbagai senjata tajam.

Bunyi sirine terasa begitu dekat dikawasan tempat terjadinya tawuran. Para peserta tawuran yang masih asyik mengayunkan senjata masing-masing lari pontang-panting saat mobil-mobil hitam bergaris putih berhenti dihadapan mereka. "Bos, ada polisi!" Teriak anak buah Sasuke dengan telunjuk terancung kearah pria-pria berseragam putih membawa pistol semi otomatis ditangan. Sasuke yang telah mengetahui akan datangnya polisi, bergegas menyeret Naruto, ikut berlari berbaur dengan siswa lainnya menghilangkan jejak agar tak tertangkap oleh polisi yang sudah berpencar kesegala arah.

.

(⌣̯̀⌣́)

.

'BRUK!'

Tubuh mungil Naruto dihempaskan secara kasar diatas sofa panjang berwarna biru dongker. Pemuda bermata biru itu meringis kecil merasakan denyutan hebat dibahu kiri akibat luka yang ditorehkan siswa-siswa Kumo. Bunyi dentuman pintu sudah cukup menyadarkan bungsu Namikaze bahwa sang pelaku yang telah 'melempar'nya secara tidak ber'prihatin'an menghilang dibalik pintu coklat disamping kirinya. Naruto pun menyamankan diri dengan merubah posisi tubuhnya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk diatas sofa. 'Ini dimana?' Batin Naruto meneliti intens ruangan disekelilingnya.

.

Setelah meninggalkan si pemuda pirang begitu saja diruang tamu, Sasuke langsung memasuki kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Dalam satu kali tarikan, Sasuke membuka kemeja seragam sekolahnya yang telah ternodai darahnya sendiri. Bunyi robekan pun terdengar diruangan 3x4 meter itu. Kancing-kancing kecil yang semula terpasang rapi dikemeja putihnya berjatuhan diatas lantai. Seakan tak peduli dengan nasip seragamnya, Sasuke menyalakan keran air dari wastafel kamar mandi, membasuh wajah dan rambutnya berkali-kali, ingin menghilangkan noda darah melekat diarea pipi dan dagu kirinya.

Dibiarkannya air keran terus mengalir tanpa berniat untuk mematikannya. Dengan nafas memburu, Sasuke melihat gambaran diri yang terpantul dari cermin wastafel. Sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat tergambar jelas dipermukaan cermin yang berembun terkena terpaan nafas pemuda tersebut. Sasuke terus memfokuskan diri dihadapan cermin, bermaksud ingin menyelami replika diri sendiri, mencari arti semua tindakan yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

"Cih!" Decih Sasuke seraya mengenggam erat disisi wastafel dengan kedua tangan. Sebelum beranjak keluar, Sasuke kembali membasuh wajahnya sebanyak 5 kali, lalu membuka (baca: menendang) pintu kamar mandi menggunakan kaki kanannya. Sasuke beralih menuju sebuah lemari kaca setinggi 2 meter. Mengambil gelas kecil dan sebuah botol kristal berisi cairan kuning kecoklatan.

Sosok pemuda bersurai pirang sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu adalah pemandangan pertama dijumpai Sasuke ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Seperti tak mengganggap pemuda itu ada, Sasuke dengan wajah khas Uchiha berjalan melewati Naruto menuju kearah dapur. Diambilnya satu papan kecil es batu dari frezer kulkas, lalu kembali keruang tamu tempat Naruto berada. Setelah meletakan wishky, gelas, dan es batu diatas meja, ia pun ikut mendudukan diri disebelah Naruto. Sasuke membuka kemeja sekolahnya yang telah robek dibagian depan kemudian mengisi beberapa es batu diatas kemeja. Melihat Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada, secara reflek Naruto langsung mengalihkan wajahnya berlawanan arah. Tak ingin membuat detak jantung semakin menggila dengan wajahnya bertambah panas bila berlama-lama melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terbilang sixpect untuk ukuran anak SMA.

Sesudah memastikan botol minumanya terbuka sempurna, Sasuke langsung menyirami cairan beralkohol tersebut tepat diatas pelipis bagian kanan yang masih mengeluarkan darah. "Argh!" Rasa perih dan panas Sasuke rasakan saat cairan tersebut mengenai lukanya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa perih itu, Sasuke segera menengak wiskhy yang ada ditangan kanan tanpa menunangnya terlebih dahulu kedalam gelas. Pemuda berkulit albaster itu menyilangkan kedua kaki diatas meja kaca, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya rileks disandaran sofa sembari mengompres pelipisnya dengan batu es lewat tangan kiri. Sesekali Sasuke meneguk wishky yang masih tersisa sambil menekan-nekan batu es untuk menghentikan aliran darah dipelipis kanannya yang terluka.

Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto sedikit tak tega melihat Sasuke kesakitan mengobati lukanya seorang diri. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke terluka karna melindungi dia. Naruto ingin sekali membantu Sasuke mengobati luka-lukanya, hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih karna telah menyelamatkannya dari siswa Kumo yang terus bernafsu memukuli seluruh bagian tubuhnya, begitu lah pikir Naruto.

Namun niat hati Naruto nampaknya sulit untuk terlaksana, rasa segan yang ia miliki pada Sasuke membuat Naruto urung untuk melakukan hal itu. Alasannya simpel, Naruto takut dipukuli lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Kau," Naruto terperanjat kaget mendengar nada dingin meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke. Naruto yang mengerti makna dari suara Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepala dalam. Naruto benar-benar takut, takut Sasuke marah dan akan melakukan penganiyayaan padanya seperti saat MOS dulu. Walaupun baru mengenal Sasuke, Naruto tahu betul watak Sasuke yang mudah emosi. Memukul pipi Sasuke saja, Naruto mendapat balasan sadis dari Sasuke. Apalagi bila membuat Sasuke terluka separah ini karna melindunginya? Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, tak berani membayangkan bagaimana nasipnya ditangan Sasuke yang dalam keadaan murka seperti itu.

"Lebih memilih dipukul mereka atau dipukul olehku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, masih sibuk mengompres luka dipelipisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan!" Bentak Sasuke langsung mengalihkan wajah kearah Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto mendadak mendingin mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Keringat dingin tak henti-henti mengucur deras dikedua pelipis Naruto. Entah kenapa rasa penyesalan menyeruak dihati Naruto. Menyesal kenapa ia harus memukul Sasuke saat itu hanya karna menolak Sakura. Menyesal kenapa ia harus tersesat keperpustakaan sekolah hingga tanpa sengaja memergoki sang senpai sedang bergumbul dengan narkoba. Menyesal kenapa ia membuat perjanjian aneh dengan Sasuke hanya demi menolong Chooji. Seharusnya, bila Naruto pandai menguasi diri, pasti hingga detik ini Naruto bisa hidup tenang tanpa harus berurusan dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua sudah terjadi dan yang bisa Naruto lakukan saat ini adalah menghadapinya. Apapun itu!

"A-Aku ti-dak mau tawuran senpai..." Lirih Naruto dengan suara yang sangat kecil, nyaris tak terdengar sama sekali.

Sasuke mengertakan giginya erat. Benar-benar! Entah kenapa mendengar jawaban Naruto, emosi Sasuke semakin tak terbendung lagi. "Jadi, kau lebih memilih mati konyol. Begitu?" Naruto hanya diam, masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Pintar sekali cara berpikirmu!" Cemooh Sasuke sambil melempar sisa es batu dikemeja seragam sekolahnya yang belum mencair keatas meja.

"Bos!" Ketukan dari arah pintu masuk membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk memberikan 'pelajaran' pada Naruto. "Masuk!" Perintah Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai violet, putih, dan orange muncul dibalik pintu.

"Kami membawa 'barang'nya, bos." Suigetsu menyerahkan benda setebal 3cm berukuran 7x5cm dengan seluruh permukaan dibalut lakban coklat keatas meja kaca. "Sesuai pesananmu. Dua setengah ons, baru datang sekitar 15 menit yang lalu."

Sasuke mengambil pisau lipat dari saku belakang celana hitamnya, lalu menancapkan benda tipis itu diatas lakban coklat dan menggoresnya sepanjang 4cm. "Aku sudah memesannya 3 hari yang lalu, kenapa Shusui baru menyerahkannya sekarang?" Rumput kering dari dalam lakban coklat itu menyemul keluar setelah Sasuke merogohnya dengan ujung pisau lipat. Naruto melotot horor begitu melihat benda yang ia yakini seratus persen adalah daun ganja kering. Naruto jadi ngeri sendiri mengetahui ia berurusan dengan orang yang sangat berbahaya. Benar-benar berbahaya hingga berandalan seperti Sasuke nekat melakukan transaksi jual beli narkoba ditengah gencarnya pihak pemerintah jepang melakukan upaya pemberantasan Narkoba. Tak main-main, hukuman 30 tahun penjara adalah hukuman yang mutlak bagi pengedar narkoba, lebih dari itu bahkan kabarnya Kaisar jepang menyetujui amandemen undang-undang pidana narkoba naik satu tingkat dari hukuman maksimal 30 tahun penjara menjadi hukuman mati.

"Dia bilang susah mendapatkannya. Akhir-akhir ini, polisi jepang sering mengontrol semua barang yang masuk dipelabuhan. Wajar saja jika waktu pengirimannya tak sesuai dengan permintaanmu." Juugo menyamankan diri duduk disofa single Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menarik kembali pisau lipatnya. "Bagaimana dengan yang 'tadi'?"

Seperti mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke, Suigetsu pun angkat bicara. "Tentu saja kita yang menang! Walaupun acara kita sedikit terganggu oleh polisi-polisi itu. Melihat siswa Kumo yang 'roboh' sebanyak itu, orang awam pun sudah tahu kalau kitalah pemenangnya. Khu-khu-khu!" Kekeh Suigetsu tersenyum bangga.

"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap masih punya urusan dengan si gendut itu." Ucap Sasuke meneguk lagi wishky-nya.

Kimimaro memilih diam sendari tadi, ikut angkat bicara. "Kau tidak lupa kan Sasuke, _dia_ itu adik salah satu mafia diwilayah Shinjuku?" Sebut Kimimaro berusaha menyegarkan ingatan Sasuke kalau-kalau Sasuke lupa, dengan siapa mereka berurusan bila Sasuke tetap memaksa ingin menjalankan rencananya.

"Kimimaro benar Sasuke. Oh ayolah! Jangan memperburuk keadaan kawan. Kekalahan Kumo High School telah cukup membayar _hutang_ mereka pada kita." Tambah Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Sasuke cepat. "Hutang tetaplah hutang."

Ketiga kaki tangan Sasuke memutar bola mata mereka bosan. Bila Sasuke sudah bersikeras seperti ini, sulit sekali untuk dihentikan. Membantah pun percuma, Sasuke tidak suka bila ada orang yang membangkang perintahnya. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka bertiga yang berani membuat Sasuke murka. Jika Sasuke telah marah, neraka lah yang akan mereka hadapi. Terkesan berlebihan memang, namun itulah faktanya.

Kimimaro yang tak sengaja melihat Naruto terus berdiam diri mulai mendekat diri kearah pemuda berkulit tan itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y-ya." Jawab Naruto gugup disertai gelengan kepala. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan bocah ini?" Tanya Kimimaro pada Sasuke masih sibuk pada minumannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak yang lagi-lagi dibalas Naruto dengan menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap Sasuke. "Terserah kau saja." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya. "Mau kau apakan bocah itu. Aku tak peduli."

Tak Sasuke sadari, Kimimaro menghela nafas lelah. 'Sudah ku duga.' Kimimaro menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Ikut aku, akan ku antar kau pulang." Bisik Kimimaro. Awalnya Naruto ragu, ikut dengan Kimimaro atau tetap diam ditempat. Naruto takut jika ia ikut Kimimaro, Sasuke akan marah. Marah bukan karna rasa cemburu kawan, melainkan takut jika Sasuke masih membutuhkan _jasa_nya, ia tidak ada, tentu hal itu memancing masalah baru.

Tahu apa yang sedang Naruto khawatirkan, Kimimaro kembali berbisik, "Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Naruto melirik singkat Sasuke melalui ekor mata, tak ada respon sama sekali. Naruto pun berani menyetujui ajakan Kimimaro.

.

.

.

Gedung pencakar langit berdiri megah ditengah-tengah pusat kota Tokyo menjadi pemandangan utama laki-laki perawakan tinggi yang sedang menyesap minuman hangat sembari duduk nyaman dikursi hitam menghadap jendela besar. Pemuda bersurai merah beranjak dari kursi, melangkahkan kaki mendekat kearah jendela dengan pose tangan kiri disaku celana, dan tangan kanan memegang erat cangkir putih yang sendari tadi menemani kesendiriannya.

"Direktur." Panggil seseorang dari balik pintu menuju kearah meja besar sembari menenteng amplop coklat ditangan.

"Kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

Pria bersurai perak dengan masker hitam menutupi setengah wajahnya menganggukkan kepala singkat. "Lebih dari yang anda harapkan." Lanjutnya meletakkan amplop tersebut diatas meja.

"Kuharap sesuatu yang besar, Kakashi karna kau telah berani-beraninya mengganggu ketenanganku." Pria itu duduk diatas kursi dan mengambil amplop yang dibawa oleh kaki tangannya.

"Siapa dia?"

Pria berkulit putih a.k.a Kakashi Hatake menyenderkan punggungnya nyaman kesandaran kursi. "Senpai tingkat tiga Naruto-kun." Jawab Kakashi singkat.

Pemuda berambut orange kemerahan menyipitkan mata melihat lembaran photo ukuran 3R dari balik amplop. "Jadi dia orangnya..." Desis Kyuubi murka melihat lembar demi lembar photo menampilkan pemuda bersurai pirang sedang diseret paksa oleh seorang pemuda raven bergaya pantat bebek.

"Tak hanya hal itu saja yang ia lakukan terhadap Naruto-kun." Mata Red Ruby Namikaze sulung berkilat emosi mendengar ucapan Kakashi. "Aku mendapatkan informasi dari salah seorang teman ku yang bertugas mengamankan siswa-siswa yang terlibat masalah dikawasan taman kota. Dan dia, melihat Naruto ikut tawuran melawan siswa Kumo High School sekitar 20 menit lalu."

'BRAK!'

Kyuubi mengerbak meja murka. "Siapa pemuda brengsek itu! Akan kuberi dia pelajaran karna telah berani-beraninya melukai adikku!" Geram Kyuubi emosi tingkat tinggi. Bersiap meremukkan laki-laki yang telah menganiyaya adik kecilnya.

Kakashi menatap pemuda berkulit putih dihadapannya dalam diam. Tak lama, lelaki Hatake itu menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau yakin?"

Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alis. Kakashi sedang mendendangkan lelucon atau apa sih? Sungguh Kyuubi tak berniat sama sekali untuk tertawa mendengar lelucon Kakashi terkesan tidak lucu itu. "Jelaskan secepatnya padaku, siapa lelaki itu sebelum kesabaran ku habis Kakashi!" Rahang Kyuubi mengeras hebat, tanda ia benar-benar telah tersulut emosi.

"Dia..." Ujar Kakashi akhirnya, namun masih dengan nada menggantung. "Sasuke, _Uchiha_."

Dan Kyuubi pun tak mampu menahan kedua mata untuk tidak melebar saking kagetnya mendengar nama pemuda yang menyakiti adikknya. Terlebih saat mendengar marga dipemuda diucapkan penuh penekanan oleh Kakashi. **'Uchiha'**

**.**

**.**

**...**

To-Be-Continue...

* * *

gOMEn baru update Minna~! Sudah beberapa minggu ini saya berusaha menumbuhkan(?) kembali fell menulis dhiya di Hate you ini. Gomen masih banyak miss typo, alurnya kecepetan, ceritanya makin berantakan. Dhiya harap, Readres suka dengan ch ke 4 ini. meski pun masih ada adegan tidak berprike'naruto'an. Ch 5 mungkin ga ada lagi adegan beginian, (Dikeroyok Redres keRT). Gomen juga nih masih ga bisa bales review temen-temen yang udah mau menyempatkan review kemarin. email Dhiya dibajak sama orang gila. Jdi dhiya ga bisa bales review teman-teman. Gomen yaa, gomen banget (nunduk-nunduk 100000x). sebagai ganti karna tidak bisa bales review, dhiya cuma bisa bilang terima kasih sama:

senpai **Akaneko SeiYu (udah mau repot-repot baca gaje bin ga bermutu ini), miszshanty0, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, Dee chan - tik, Diamond Mirai, tsubasa raa, Hoshigami She, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, Ciel-Kky30 ,widi orihara, MJ, Kutoka Mekuto, Couphie, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel,driccha, sheren, nasusay, kimura shiba, devilojoshi, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo,** dan temen-temen yang udah review tapi ga dhiya sebutin namanya, dhiya ucapkan beribu terima kasih. Maaf ga nyantumin, abis dhiya cuma liaet liet lewat kolom review di Hate you, bukan lewat email. Emailnya di hack ama orang gila sih! *cemberut kayak ikan koi*.

Adakah yang mau review.

N/A: temen-temen punya saran lagu j-pop yang bagus ga? terserah rock atau pop yang penting Japanese! *teriak ala FG, DIbuang readres ke planet bayam(?).


End file.
